Pokemon The Hybrid
by alonewithaviolin
Summary: What will happen when you have a human that has been genetically engineered to be able to transform between human and pokemon on the run? Read his adventures and watch him cope with the human world as he works to become a pokemon master. Has both game and anime elements. Disclaimer I do not own pokemon only Aero my OC. REWRITE IN PROGRESS!
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon the hybrid

**Hello this is alonewithaviolin with my first fanficion pokemon the hybrid. Disclaimers I do not own Pokemon or its parent company. Second if there is another story like mine I am not aware of it so please do not say I copied anyone's work. Please excuse errors as this is my first fan-fiction. Now on with the story! UPDATE AS OF RIGHT NOW THIS STORY IS NOW DISCONTINUED! I WILL BE DOING A SEPARATE REWRITE! THE TITLE HAS YET TO BE DETERMINED! Thank you and have a nice day.  
**

**UPDATE: I made some changes for the better if there are any errors please tell me!**

Aero frantically ran ducking his head and jumping, as he reached a full sprint dodging branches trees and other plant life as he ran from Team Rocket. If only he could have a couple seconds to transform into a Pokemon and hide where they can't get him.

Sprinting as hard as a person can who is petrified and determined to avoid capture can, He came to the edge of the forest as he saw a lake. Dashing for the water he started to stumble and trip. With the last bits of energy he leaped into the water and dived. Underwater he transformed into a Tentacruel and swam deep into the lake.

Safe underwater he strained to hear what Team Rocket was saying and if he was safe.

"Sir the subject escaped." A Sargent said

"Blast it." The Commander shouted! "Call HQ and inform them of your failure and pay attention for any unusual activity. He may be hiding as a Pokemon." The Commander said. He turned around and boarded the helicopter.

The Grunt turned to the other grunts "WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR GET SEARCHING!" The Sargent barked to the other grunts. And with that Team Rocket got busy searching.

Aero waited a half hour and when they had moved away from the lake he transformed into a Pigeotto and flew towards Pallet town maybe he could get some help there.

At Pallet town Aero asked around looking for help and got directions to Professor Oak's. Walking over to Oak's Lab Aero had the feeling that he was being watched and followed. Thinking it was Team Rocket he started to move quicker any faster and they would know that he knew that they were there. He started off slowly, but as fear rose he started to run. That was why he bumped into an Old Man.

"Hey youngster why are you running?" the old man asked. That was when Team Rocket arrived.

"That's the subject get him!" A female sergeant shouted.

"Who are you?" The old man asked.

"We are Team Rocket and that is our property!" The female sergeant shouted.

"So your the people who destroyed waterfall town." The old man said.

"Yes." The sergeant said defiantly.

"In that case" the old man said "I condemn your actions!"

"Well then lets have a Pokemon battle old man. If I lose we will take the subject. If you lose then we'll take the subject!" The sergeant said.

"I accept" the old man said.

"Go Zubat" the sergeant shouted.

"Go Pikachu" the old man said.

"All right lets finish this use Zubat use Tackel!" The sergeant shouted

"Pikachu use thundershock" the old man shouted.

Pikachu curled up and shot electricity at Zubat causing it to faint.

The Team rocket sergeant backed up. "How could i lose?" She asked. she backed up even more and said. "Fine but I warn you old man. Do not mess with Team Rocket again!" With that they backed up and ran away.

"Why would they want to have you?" the old man asked.

Aero thought to himself. He could be a bad person but he defended me from team rocket. But if I told the truth I would be rejected, so what to do?

"I have an ability that they want to abuse." Aero said going for the middle path.

"In that case why don't you go on a journey!" the old man said.

"A what?" Aero asked.

"A Journey" the old man started to say "Is where you travel all over a region gathering all 8 gym badges by beating the Pokemon gym leaders in a Pokemon battle. Or participating in contests located through out the region to participate in the indigo Plato a place where the best Pokemon trainers battle! That's the dream of my grandson Gary and his rival Ash. Along the way you'll get stronger and be able to defended your self against Team Rocket."

"But I'll need a Pokemon" Aero said.

"Well I can get you one follow me" the old man said.

Aero followed. As both of them walked up to Oak's lab. The old man took out a set of keys and unlocked the door. He then walked in and flipped on the lights._  
_

Walking in behind him Aero started to piece things together.

"Wait your..." Aero started to say when he was interrupted by the old man.

"Hello I am Professor Oak, what is your name?" Professor Oak asked.

**Well that is it for this chapter. Make a comment if you like and have a nice day. I hope you like the update and the revised edition. More to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter two. Hello this is alonewithaviolin with a second chapter! Addressing reviews to Dracoshi, Farla, and 12sillyalex. Thank you for your reviews and yes I realize that I moved it too quickly and there is grammatical errors. So I think I will rewrite chapter one and make it move better and with more sense. I also will cut out the two years later. I also would appreciate any ideas and help. I also plan on him following Kanto to johto to honeh to Sinnoh to Univa and then Kalos. I know no one addressed waterfall town but I put it there because I wanted Aero to participate in the Pokemon league so he needed a home town to participate in the Pokemon league. So on with the story.  
**

"Wait your Professor Oak?" Aero asked in surprise.

"Yes that's me." Professor Oak said. "So what's your name?" Professor Oak asked again.

"My name is Aero." Aero said.

"So Aero you have your choices of four pokemon. Mudkip, Squrtile, Charmander, and Bulbasaur." Professor Oak said.

"Are you sure about this?" Aero asked.

"Yes It's what I do for every new trainer." Oak said.

"Then I'll choose Mudkip." Aero said.

"Good choice" Oak said handing Aero the Pokeball. "Oh and I almost forgot." He turned around and picked up a pokedex and gave it Aero. "That is a Pokedex it identifies Pokemon and gives you information on the Pokemon." Oak said. "And one more thing because it's getting Dark would you mind staying here for the night?" Oak asked.

"Sure" Aero said.

**Well that's it credit goes to Farla and Dracoshi for suggestions for the change in plot as well as the revisions made to chapter one. Also sorry for the short chapter I do have demands on my time.  
**


	3. Chapter 3 the capture

**Hello This is alonewithaviolin with a third chapter to this story! So enjoy and as always if you like it please leave a comment! And sorry for the delay hope you guys thought I was not on hiatas.  
**

After a quick Breakfast Aero left for Viridian city and left Pallet town. After a few miles Aero decided to send out Mudkip and do some training.

"Go Mudkip" Aero said. Throwing the pokeball.

"Where am I?" Mudkip said popping out of its pokeball.

Aero jumped back in shock "YOU CAN TALK." he said his surprise and shock evident.

At this point Mudkip was shocked "YOU CAN UNDERSTAND ME?! ALL Humans ever here is MUDKIP" Mudkip said to Aero then to himself.

"Well it might be because I'm part Pokemon." Aero said sheepishly.

"REALLY COOL!" Mudkip said his voice growing in excitement. "What Pokemon?" He asked.

Aero transformed in to 5 different Pokemon. and said "I think all of them. I have yet to find a Pokemon that I can't transform into, but I need to see it in person first."

"Cool." Mudkip said.

"Yeah" Aero said "It's really nice and all." he pause "Soooooo what now?" He asked?

"Well," Mudkip said thoughtfully "Do you want to challenge the Pokemon League?" Mudkip asked.

"Yeah!" Aero said enthusiastically "But is it okay with you. We might lose and you could get hurt." Aero said Concerned.

"Yeah it's okay I want to get stronger like you so if you want to get strong you gona have to lose some." Mudkip said.

"Well then LETS GO!" Aero said!

And so they went down walking on route 1 to Virdian city.

While they were walking Aero was ambushed by Team Rocket

Grabbing him and Mukip they threw them in a bag.

"Hey WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!" Aero shouted in anger.

"Ha you REALLY THOUGHT WE WOULD YOU LEAVE YOU ALONE!" the female sergeant said with contempt.

Aero strained and fought to break open.

"Return Mudkip" Aero said returning Mudkip to his pokeball.

The Female Sergeant threw him onto a chopper and shouted "Okay the package is secure lets go back to HQ.

Aero thought to him self how did I get in this mess?

**That's all for this chapter sorry if it's a bit rushed I had things that needed to get done. So if you like it follow and write a comment!**


	4. Chapter 4 the escape

**Well this is alonewithaviolin sorry for the cliff hanger. I have a question should I start naming the chapters? Post a review with your answer. And sorry I am quite busy, but I hope to continue to write. Will do a revision for chapter 3 if needed. UPDATE I did a revision of this chapter hope you guys like it.  
**

Aero started kicking and shaking to get the sack off. The Sergeant turned and said.

"Quit it". Aero winced as she yanked the sack off of him. He blinked at the sudden light. She smiled cruelly

"We are almost at waterfall town or what's left of it!" she laughed cruelly.

_"Hmm I could do it, but can I do it a fast as it is needed?" Aero thought to him self. "I have no choice. 3 2 1 go"_ and with that he made a sudden struggel and fell out of the helicopter. With the fastest safest transformation he could make he transformed into a Piggeotto. and flew upward he faced the helicopter and struck up a gust causing the helicopter to shake and tilt causing everyone to bail out.

Laughing to himself he flew away. Landing on the ground he transformed back into a human. He then sent out Mudkip.

Aero turned to Mudkip "So what now?"' he asked.

Mudkip turned "I think we had better leave for civilization." He said.

"Well your right I think we can find a town nearby." Aero said.

"How close?" Mudkip asked.

"About a 100 or so miles." Aero said nonchalantly.

"100 MILES!?" Mudkip shouted. "That would take us DAYS AND DAYS."

Aero grinned and transformed into Pigeotto.

"Oh" Mudkip said and climbed on.

Aero took off and flew.

After flying for a while Aero landed and transformed back into a human.

Walking for a little bit Aero said out loud "I wonder what Team Rocket is doing?"

"I don't know Aero." Mudkip said.

"Well we can't worry about that. We need to get to Pewter City." Aero said.

"Okay." Mudkip said..

Aero started walking around looking for a Pokémon Center.

After walking for about an hour he came across a Pokémon Center.

Walking in he took a look at the Map of the Kanto Region. Looking at it he could see that he was at Pewter City.

_Hey that was nice! Aero thought to himself I didn't even need to travel that much!_

Sending out Mudkip Aero pointed to the map.

After Mudkip took a look at it he said. "We still need to train."

Aero frowned "Your right." He said.

"Well then" Mudkip said starting to walk to the door. "Shall we?"

"Wait" Aero said. "It's night time I think we should go find a place to sleep."

"Yeah your right still have the camping supplies?" Mudkip asked.

Aero looked inside his backpack. "Yep we have everything." He said.

"Okay lets go" Mudkip enthusiastically.

And again they both started walking out the door when Aero stopped.

"What's the problem?" Mudkip asked puzzled.

Aero thought as hard as he could trying to use telepathy. _Mudkip don't freak out. I believe team rocket's out there. And no I do not know how I can do this._ Aero felt a sharp pain to his head and stopped trying.

Mudkip got the message and got set for attack. None to soon as Team Rocket burst in and yelled. "THIS IS A TEAM ROCKET RAID GIVE US YOUR POKEMON!" The male leader shouted. .

"NEVER" Aero shouted.

The leader turned "Oh this is too good." He said starting to laugh. "We will take you as well. GO Crobat!" The leader shouted!

"Mudkip use GROWL" Aero shouted.

That was the only attack that ever landed. Every other attack missed, while Crobat landed ever single attack. Soon Mudkip could barely stand. Aero prepared for surrender when Mudkip said "_Wait I'm gona try something first." _

_"Okay" Aero said wondering what Mudkip was going to do._

Mudkip glowed white and used bide. The energy Launched Team Rocket away until they disappeared from sight.

Seeing that Team Rocket was gone Mudkip finally collapsed gratefully on its side. Aero and Nurse Joy ran to him.

"We will take good care of him" Nurse Joy said as Chancy came up to help.

Later Nurse Joy walked up to Aero. "Is Mudkip all right?" Aero asked.

Nurse Joy smiled. "Yes he's all right and one more thing. I never got to thank you. You saved the Pokémon Center."

"It wasn't me it as Mudkip" said Aero laughing.

"Either way if you're in a town with a Pokémon Center Please feel free to stay the night." Nurse Joy said.

"Well I think Mudkip and I could use some rest." Aero said.

And with that the tired Heroes went to bed.

In the moring Mudkip got up and said "AERO AERO COME ON LETS GET UP!"

Aero groaned and said "it's like 6:00 let me sleep please.

Mudkip kept bothering him until he shoot Aero with water gun.

"Hey Mudkip" Aero said forgetting that he aws soaking wet. You learne a new move."

"That's was what I was trying to tell you!' Mudkip said,

Aero got up and got changed.

Leaving the Pokemon Center Aero and Mudkip walked over to the Pokemon Gym. And walked in.

**Well that's it for this chapter hope you guys like the length. And as always have a nice day and leave a comment if you enjoy. Thanks for reading**


	5. Author's Note

**Sorry guys I love my story, but I want to move on and do other stories. I will come back to this and I am working on chaoter 5 I am not putting this up for adoption. I repeat I am not putting this up for adoption. However I will revisit this when my skills in writing have improved. I could maybe potentially thrown in some romance. But I got two choices. I can keep him at a young age or I can make him an adult and have this take place a good 5-10 years before ash. And ALSO this may happen, but when it does it will be a long time down the road. Also I could do both. Now choices for new stories. I could skip Aero's story a few years. Or I could do something Star wars or Percy Jackson .**

**ALSO UPDATE thanks to Noobypro12 for the support. Pokemon the Hybrid will continue!**

**LIST**

**AERO**

STARWARS

**PERCY JACKSON**

OTHER

**PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. **

**Also tell me what type crossover betrayal etc. I could thrown in an idea I've had for a while, which you will find out later. Again please leave a comment.**

**P.S I would like to revise the first couple of chapters especially 3 and 4 mostly 4 I need to fix that**


	6. Chapter 5

** Hello this is alonewithaviolin with another chapter to Pokemon the hybrid. I'm thinking of writing another story that could be Pokemon. So disclaimer I know I have not been putting them up every chapter, but I do not own Pokemon or it's parent company. The only character i own is Aero. Disclaimer over. Also I did some research on Brock and yes I do know that his Onix does not know rock tomb, but I thought it was a nice move. Also as a Mudkip user myself I know that Mudkip learns bide after water-gun and water-gun after Mud-slap sorry for the out of order. Also things are starting to wind down so hopefully I will have more time to write hope you like enjoy.  
**

Walking into the Pewter city gym Aero was struck by it's design. Pretty much everything had to do with rock. The outer area of the gym was based off of a castle wall. And the arena was rocky. With the viewing area akin to the Colosseum in its color. Walking forward he saw a teenager. He watched as another challenger battle Brock. It was obvious that the challenger was losing. His Charmander was no match for the gym leader's Onix.

_What was the name of the gym leader? Aero asked himself. Oh yeah that's right it's Brock.__ Aero remembered._

"All right Onix lets finish this!" Brock shouted "Use Rock Tomb!" Onix proceeded to berry the Charmander in boulders causing it to faint.

"NOOOOOOOO CHARMANDER" the unfortunate trainer cried out as his Pokemon fainted.

Aero walked up and said "I like to challenge you."

Brock turned to face Aero and asked "Another challenger right?"

"Yep," Aero said.

"Well I have to warn you. Just because I'm the first gym leader doesn't mean it's going to be easy to beat me," Brock said.

"I know that, but that doesn't mean it can't be done," Aero said calmly.

"Then as a Pokemon Gym leader I accept your challenge," Brock replied!

...

"The rule are one on one challenger Aero from Waterfall town vs Brock from Pewter City. There is no time limit. BATTLE BEGIN" shouted the referee!

"ONIX COME ON OUT" Brock shouted!

"Mudkip come on out," Aero shouted!

"Ah Mudkip eah, That rare, but it won't stop us" Brock said inquisitively. "ONIX USE BIND," he shouted!

"Mudkip dodge and use mud-slap" Aero shouted!

"Onix use your tail to hit Mudkip" Brock shouted!

As Mudkip jumped to avoid the bind Onix flashed its tail which slammed into Mudkip him to fly. Aero clenched his face as he watched the unfolding. _Mudkip are you allright? _Aero asked in his mind.

_I'm fine just shaken up that's all _Mudkip said back shackenly.

_Okay so here's the plan. When ever you get the chance use growl to lower his attack. As well as Mud-slap and Water-gun_ Aero said.

_Got it_ Mudkip replied back.

Mudkip battled well, but with every hit he grew weaker and weaker. Soon both Pokemon were exhausted. However Onix was blinded and unable to launch strong attacks.

"ALL RIGHT LETS FINISH THIS MUDKIP USE WATER-GUN" Aero shouted!

With an enormous effort Mudkip shot out a jet of water hitting Onix and causing Onix to faint.

"ONIX" Brock cried! As the Pokemon fell.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . **.

"The Pokemon league rules say that for beating me you get this badge" Brock said handing Aero the badge.

"Thanks Brock" Aero said.

**Sorry that it's so short, but I had to crank out another chapter. However I would like to work on other stories. Also PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what story I should work on next.  
**


	7. Chapter 6 Team Rocket Strikes Back!

**Hello this is alonewithaviolin back with another chapter! I will be starting a poll for a new story, but I will still update this. I also have a question is their anyone who I could throw ideas at and see if they would like it? Because I would potentially (SPOILERS MAYBE) like to have Aero joining Ash and I'm not sure where. I also would like two throw in Mewtwo, because since both were experimented and created by or affiliated with Team Rocket it only makes sense that they would know each other. (SPOILERS OVER) So anyways please leave a comment on which new story you would prefer. Thanks and enjoy the story. UPDATE I'm super sorry it took this long for me to update. I had a lot of things going on I could not get on a computer to write so one again sorry!  
**

Chapter six

Aero was walking east after healing his Pokemon to Mount Moon. When he noticed that. One he only had one Pokemon two he was out of money and three Team Rocket had not attacked him recently. Professor oak had given him 5 poke-balls.

_Can you stop thinking so loudly Mudkip asked._ Aero turned to Mudkip.

_Sorry, but I still need your advice._ Aero thought back.

Mudkip put back on a more serious face. "Well I could use some more Pokemon friends. For number two why don't you do some odd jobs. And for number three you did give them a shock." Mudkip said.

"I know." Aero said. "But I still think they will strike again. The next gym is going to be a water gym, and we had a hard time dealing with the rock gym. So how bout this. First we do some odd jobs. Then we can capture some Pokemon."

"Ok." Mudkip said.

After the planning session Aero walked back to the poke-mart and walked inside. The iconic shop had the usual merchandise with your shop keeper.

"Hello." Aero said "Do you have any odd jobs?"

The shop keeper looked at Aero thoughtfully. "Well if you can set up a fence I'll give you 1000 poke dollers and some other merchandise."

"Deal." Aero said.

"Great instructions and wood are outside with tools. Use the shovel to dig a hole for a fence post. Put the first fence post in the hole and cover it with dirt repeat then put the board about 8 inches up drill a hole but first make sure it is level got it?" The shop keeper asked.

"Got it!" Aero said.

Aero looked at the fence he set up, plus painted. Walking inside, Aero saw the shop keeper out knocked out, looking for the phone he telephoned 911

"I need an ambulance and officer Jenny." He said. "And at the poke-mart it looks like a robbery."

Later

"So let me get this straight." Officer Jenny said. "Because you were out of money you went looking for an odd job, found one did it and saw the shop-keeper knocked out."

"Yes officer." Aero said.

"It could have been you!" Jenny said pointing at Aero.

"It can't have been me for one I never went inside. And even if I did if I knocked him out why would I go outside again and keep working then go back in and call you?"

Officer Jenny looked thoughtfully. "Hmm. You do make a good point, but then who did it?" She asked.

"I don't know." Aero said.

"Well we're done here." Officer Jenny said leaving.

"Aero sent out Mudkip. "Well there goes that idea. " Aero said.

"Well it's on to number two." Mudkip said.

It was about 4:00 and Aero was exhausted.

"Mudkip do you think we'll ever get to the Pokemon league." Aero asked. "Life has always been difficult for me. And I've always chosen to be happy and smile when there was nothing to smile about. I'm sorry for bringing you along, you would have had an easy life with out me." Aero said depressed. as they walked into Viridan forest.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Mudkip shouted! Aero took a step back shocked. "LOOK IF I WANTED AN EASY LIFE I WOULD HAVE RAN AWAY. You kept things interesting and I would not have changed anything about it. Now stop being so sad or I will soak you soon hard."

Aero smiled. "Thanks Mudkip I needed that." He said.

"Well good." Mudkip said with a humph. "Now are we going to add some members to our team or not?" He asked.

"Let's go." Aero shouted!

After walking for a little bit Aero came across a Pigey.

"What do you think Mudkip." Aero asked?

"Let's go." Mudkip said.

"Mudkip use Mud-slap!" Aero shouted.

...

Walking back from Viridian City Aero saw Team Rocket attacking the Pokemon Gym and Pokemon Center.

"Oh no." Mudkip said. Aero nodded in agreement.

_Let's go_ Aero thought. Mudkip nodded.

Running to the battle zone Aero saw The police Nurse joy and Brock tied up. The rest of the place was in Choas as everyone had locked their doors.

"Where is the subject?" The commander asked,

"We don't know sir all we know is that after we robbed the pokemart the grunts ran away and that the subject battled and won a gym badge." The Sargent said.

"Blast it!" The commander shouted!

"Sir should we tell people about the subject?" The sergeant asked.

"Don't be stupid!" The commander jabbed. "If everyone were to know he would always be on the run making our job harder. Plus the other teams would be after him as well making our job even more harder."

"THE SUBJECT!" A grunt shouted as Aero walked up.

"Let them go and give them back their pokemon." Aero said coldly.

"Never POKEMON ATTACK." The commander shouted.

Aero sent out his pokemon "GO Mudkp and Pigey" he shouted.

"Zubat, Rattata Go". A grunt shouted.

After a few battles Mudkip and Pigey were out of energy. Aero and Mudkip had a private conversation._ How are you guys doing?_

Not very well Pigey and I are ready to drop.

_Ok then how bout this. Can Pigey and you help create a sand screen. I have to battle, but I don't want anyone else to see or hear can you do that? Aero asked in his mind_

Got it._ Mudkip and Pigey __replied._

Pigey and Mudkip impudently ran and jumped over the circle of Team Rocket grunts. Then they used Mud-slap and Sand-attack and Gust to create a screen in which Brock and Nurse Joy were able to escape.

"So now it's Dow to just and and just me." Aero said. And with that he transformed into...

**HA HA I'm so evil, just kidding. So yeah cliffhanger. I'm really really sorry about the huge time it took to update I hope this satisfies you guys. And as always please give a like and a comment.**


	8. Chapter 7 The power inside

**Hi guys this is alonewithaviolin with another chapter! I have decided that there will be no new story! Also some changes. I have decided not to limit my self to the first 151 Pokemon, while other appearances will be rare, I think it would be cool as you will soon see. To the reviewers **

**Fnaf marionette yes you can suggest Pokemon, but please specify, if they would be on Aero's team or not.  
**

**Noobypro12 I'm not sure what you mean are you talking about Mewtwo? The details would have yet to be hammered out. The reason why is my goal is to keep to the canon as much as possible. So because we know that Ash met Mewtwo in the first movie I'm not sure if that would happen before or after or if it would be a different Mewtwo at all. The reason why is there have been several cases of Mewtwo thought the series.  
**

The area was quickly turned into a battle zone floodlights turned and an area cleared.

Aero transformed into a Pidgeot and took off wings flapping as he rose into the moonlight the flood lights illuminating the sky and ground.

The Team Rocket Admin laughed evilly. "You're going down subject," he said. "Go Tyranitar!" The admin shouted.

A sandstorm was whipped up buffering Aero as the wind and sand pounded on him. However he flew up high for a fly attack

"Tyranitar use Thunder-Bolt!" The admin shouted. Tyranitar crouched down and shot a bolt of electricity at Aero. Aero flew quickly to the side dodging it and then transformed into a Pelipper and opened his mouth launching a Water Pulse.

_Flash back_

_Aero opened his eyes and took in the strange foreign place. He saw green and white room filled with buttons, lights. Blinking his eyes he saw to his right a large tube with a human like Pokemon with a purple tail inside._ It looked lonely and like it wanted a friend.

Aero winced ending the flashback as a thunder attack it sending him falling out of the sky. He raised his wings and glide by launching a hydro pump, knocking Tyranitar out. However Aero knew he could only pull off that again so many times.

However the Admin only smiled, "So the subject has a backbone, well I'm about to break that bone!" He snarled. "Go Raichu!" He shouted, sending out the Pokemon.

Aero transformed into a Rhyhorn and used Drill Run charging at Raichu.

"Raichu dodge and use surf!" The admin shouted.

Aero quickly changed course and jumped diving into the ground using dig. He quickly dug behind Raichu and waited. The wave passed harmlessly over the hole. Aero then leaped up hitting Raichu and sending it flying.

However that was what the admin wanted, "Raichu use Iron Tail and then Surf!"

The trap was sprung as Aero took the two hits. Grunting from the pain he launched an ice beam freezing Raichu. Then he took his time and launched Earth Power!

The attack scored a direct hit knocking out Raichu.

This trade off continued for 4 more battles. Each time Aero was able to knock the Pokemon out, but not before taking a some major hits. Aero being human and Pokemon had a huge amount of endurance, but he was feeling the effects of the battles, and was feeling tired.

The Team Rocket admin looked astonished. "How could you beat me it's impossible it can't happen!" He said astonished. He looked around. "We've taken to big a risk, we can't stay here." He said to the Team Rocket grunts. He looked at Aero with disgust. "You may have won this time, but next time will be different." He shouted boarding the helicopter as it started to take off. Aero watched them leave. He then started walking looking for Mudkip and Pigey. After about a half hour he found them.

"Team Rocket is gone," he said tiredly. "Now come on lets set up camp."

"Mudkip and Pigey nodded both understanding.

_I guess we'll get the details tomorrow._ _Pigey said telepathically._

And with that the trio walked into the forest.

** And so that's it hope you enjoy. Some comments yes Pikachu can learn Surf (Look it up!) I made sure to do research so the** **moves are possible for the Pokemon to perform. Sorry it's so short it took a while to write this. I'm not very good with battle scenes.  
**


	9. Chapter 9 first draft

** Well this was my first draft I'm going to be skipping a chapter sp the numbers line up and so I thought this would be a good idea. My very first draft of this. I'm putting this up to show how far I've come, not very much, but I've gotten better. Oh and as you can see this could be a potential aera for Aero to join ash not likely though hope you enjoy and have a nice day (THIS IS NON CANON)**

**Hello this is alonewithaviolin and this is my first fanfiction so a couple things. One I do not own pokemon or its parrent company so due not sue me. Second I am new at this so please do not just make rude comments. Also this is for fun. If you would like me to update more regularly then please put that in a comment. Also I have other interests please respect that so comments aside then lets get to the story! oh and do i need to do the whole team rocket song?**

**Offical note I would put this is as to compare my improvement. **

Running running running. That's all he knew. His name was Aero and he was a human and a Pokemon. He really did not know. All he knew was that he was born with the gift to change into Pokemon and understand them. That made him a tarrget. Teams: Galatic Rocket Aqua Magama plasma all wanted him for their own evil needs. Sometimes for turning into a legendary sometimes for controlling. Either way he always escaped. And while running he met Pokemon. He had a Swampert, Swellow, Galade, Lucario, Luxray and a Raquazza. He remembered the time he had caught it. Battaling as a raquazza himself he had earned his respect. He smiled. He now sat resting his back to a tree. He had just finished beating the honeh league. He decided to fly back to to little root town. Flying was the best he had been practicing getting a hubrid transformation which he was doing as he flew over to little root town. Looking down he transforme into a swellow as he flew by the lab. Transforming he spots the Proffesser Birch.

"Hello Professor" Aero said. "Any new trainers come in recently?" He asked.

"Yeah A boy and a girl named Ash and May Just left."

"Thanks Professor!" Aero said back

"Your welcome and how is the team?"

"Their fine thanks and have a nice day!" Aero shouted taking off for Petalburg town.

At petalburgh Aero stepped out infront of the gym and entered. There he spots Ash and walked up behind him. "Hey your Ash!" Aero said.

Ash turns back in surprise and says. "Who are you"

Aero smiled "I'm Aero honen champion.

Max and Ash's Mouthes drop as they tip over.

"NO WAY" They both say as May walks up to them with her family.

"Hey Norman" Aero said casually I thought I would stop buy and see if you would give me a rematch."

Ash looks disappointed as he was about to challenge Norman.

"That would be lovely but could we eat first I'm starving!"

"Thats a great Idea!" May's mom said "Mind joing us?" She asked Aero and Ash.

"If your okay with it." Ash and Aero said.

"At May's house they all ate with everyone peppering Aero with questions.

"Are you really the champion" Ash asked.

"Sure am" Aero said bringing out his trainer case. It has all of the contest ribbons with all the gym badges.

"Steven is acting champion since I still want to travel and revisit old sights plus capture legendary Pokemon!" Aero explained

Aero watched as Pikachu and Viggorith went at it. Aero turned to May

"I think you made a good choice torchic is a greate pokemon...

"Viggorith use SLASH" Norman yells causing pikachu to feint.

When the wall explodes

"PREPARE FOR TROUBLE"

"Go Arbok use Hedbut" jessie yells

"Go weasing use smoke screen" James yells

"Pikachu use THUNDERBOLT" Ash yells.

Arbook misses and the thunderbolt hits max.

Go Swampert! Aero shouted "Use Hydro Cannon. The attack Slammed into Arbok with Weashing dodging viggorith's attacks. With that team rocket retreats. Aero gives a sigh of relief just s he realsies Team Rocket took May's Torchic. With that he sped of towards the Balloon

At Team Rocket's Balloon May and Ash battled furiously with Aero climbing out of a hole. However just as he got out Team Rocket got blasted again!

Outside by the Gym it was Aero vs Norman

"GO SWAMPERT yelled Aero

"GO Viggorith yelled Norman.

"Swampert use HYDRO CANNON WITH SURF"

The two attacks Slammed into Viggorith causing it to fly Viggorith fainted.

Ash, Max, and May looked in Awe as they realied Swampert did not look even tired!

Norman frowned As he Sent out Lunatoone.

"Lunatoone use Headbutt"

"Swampert HAMMAR ARM."

The same result.

"Lunatoone return" Norman said.

"Swampert return" Aero said.

"How is that possible" Ash asked

"He is crazzy powerful." Max said


	10. Chapter 10 On The Road to Mt Moon!

** Hey guys this is alonewithaviolin back with another chapter to pokemon the hybrid. I know I have been updating quite a lot recently, but that is to make up for a previous lack of updating! Disclaimer I do not own Pokemon or Nintendo. Disclaimer over. And as always feel free too leave a comment and tell me if you enjoyed the previous beta draft. I personally looked and thought "OH THIS IS SOOOOO BAD." But I hoped you guys enjoyed it, I'm not quiet sure how to handle Mewtwo, because I don't think Mewtwo would want to be captured. And I don't think Aero would impose on that. And finally did you like the flashback? MORE TO COME! Also there is one or more Easter egg(s) to Celebrate Easter! Let me know if you find it! Also I will be taking down the first rough draft unless you guys tell me not time  
**

_ Aero looked around him when he heard a voice. "Hello who are you?" it asked.__  
__ "I don't know." Aero said. _

_ "I'm Mewtwo and I'm looking for a friend." the voice said._

_ "Well I like to be friends too." Aero said._

When Aero woke up he was greeted by Pigey and Mudkip pestering him with questions.

"What happened?" Both Pokemon said at once. Aero said nothing and started the fire again it was still dark, but he learned to get up early. Then sitting in a camping chair he turned to Mudkip and Pigey and told the whole story.

"Wow" Pigey said in awe. "So you countered every attack and was able to win!"

"Not really, I just held them off." Aero said. "In truth I'm getting Rusty."

"But you can still train us right?" Pigey asked eagerly.

Aero thought for a moment_. Hmmm as long as we are careful I see no reason why not. _"Okay," he said.

"Great!" Pigey said when Mudkip interrupted.

"As much as I would like to be trained maybe we should get a move on. I want to see the town and what happened since then."

"Good idea." Aero said getting up. He took down camp and walked into Pewter city. Looking around he couldn't tell Team Rocket had even been there. Walling around he was stopped by Brock.

"Hey!" He said. "Your the guy who held off Team Rocket."

"Yeah Aero said cautiously.

"Thanks for that by the way." Brock said giving him 9,000 Poke dollars and 10 Poke-balls. "That's your pay for the job you did. The shopkeeper asked us to give it to you."

"Thanks!" Aero said genuinely surprised.

"No problem." Brock said. "Good luck."

"Goodbye." Aero said walking away.

"Well that was pleasant." Mudkip said walking next to Aero.

"At least we can add more members to our team." Pigey said.

"Good idea, but first Mt. Moon." Aero said.

"THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR! LET'S GO!" Pigey shouted flying off.

Aero laughed and ran down the road along with Mudkip chasing Pigey.

**Well I think that was a nice chapter. Aero get's the money he needs. And as always please review. Sorry for the short chapter though. Have a nice day! Also working on fixing the chapters.  
**


	11. Chapter 11 THE END? (I hope not!)

**Hey guys alonewithaviolin with some sad announcements. is being blocked indefinitely on my home network. I'm so sorry guys. I will do my best to update, but this story is on an unofficial hiatus. D: I'm really sorry guys. Well it was one heck of a journey while it lasted. Please still comment as I will do my best to update. Please forgive me and have a nice day. alonewithaviolin out! (Hopefully not for the last time)**


	12. Chapter 12 Training

**Hello this is alonewithaviolin with another chapter. I'm not sure what to do, because I'm waiting on comments. But enough of that enjoy and if you like the chapter please leave a comment! And as always have a nice day! I'm trying to hurry this chapter so you guys get a going away chapter. UPDATE has yet to be blocked for some reason or another. So this mean's I will continue writing. And please comment it really makes a huge diffrence. UPDATE sorry for not updating I really don't have an excuse. ALSO NOW THAT I HAVE DONE SOME LOOKING I HABE NOTICED A COUPLE THINGS 1. There is a story about Ash getting experamented on and gets some abilities that my character Aero has. Also there is a minor character named Aero in another story these occurrences happened before my story and was purely coincidental just want ot make that clear. Sorry I keep updating the same chapter. Please comment and have a nice day.  
**

Aero ran down the road quickly catching up to two Pokemon, "Get back here Pigey and Mudkip!" Aero shouted. The two Pokemon giggled and ran and moved even faster. Aero groaned as he knew this would be a long day. Still running he did a quick look to see if there was any people around. Satisfied that there was no one around he transformed into a Piggeotto. Five seconds later he caught them.

Aero untransformed.

"Aww come on dude." Mudkip complained.

"COME ON." Pigey shouted!

"You guys forgot we have to train!" Aero said chuckling.

With that statement both Pokemon stopped complaining.

"Oh yeah that's right," Mudkip said remembering.

"Let's go." Aero said leading the way.

******LINE BREAK*******

Aero led the two Pokemon to a clearing. It was an unusual clearing in that it had two very distinct land marks. One was a spring of sorts with clay colored boulders piled surrounding a small pile of boulders about yard or meter tall. And in one of the cracks a small stream of cool crystal water that made your parched just by looking at it. And that stream ran into a small pond. This pond was a beautiful pond. Cold clear and just stunning. It was full of life as you could see all of the flora inside and around.

"How did you find this place?" Pigey asked with astonishment as he fluttering his wings.

"I stayed here one night while on the run from Team Rocket." Aero said dismissively. "I found it while I flying."

"Cool," Pigey said who loved anything related to flying.

"Let's train," Mudkip said.

***********************************************LINE BREAK****************************************

"Okay Mudkip we got hammed pretty hard at the Rock Gym even though you had a type advantage," Aero said. "So we need to fix that the next gym will be a water gym so I would like you to practice swimming and your special attacks. Now most likely most of the attacks will be special so I want you to raise your abilites in that aera, but remeber to use hone in your physical abilities as well, got it?"

"Got it," Mudkip eagerly said excited to have a purpose in training.

"Okay," Aero said walking over to Pigey who was waiting patently. "Pigey I need to have a battle with you to test your skills," Aero said.

"Wouldn't you win because of your experience and level?" Pigey asked.

"That's a good point, but to be honest if Team Rocket had decided to stay and fight I would have lost. I was out of stamina. I need to improve just like you." Aero said.

"Okay," Pigey said energized again.

The two faced each other when Pigey asked, "How will I know when to attack."

Aero thought for a moment and said. "I want you guys to trust me, but also be able to think on your own. It's impotent for you guys to know how to battle to my commands, but I also need you guys to think and act for yourselves."

"Oh okay so you want me to use my own attacks and judge for myself what attacks to use and when to dodge and such." Pigey asked.

"That is exactly what I want to happen," Aero said. "I'll transform into the a Pigey to match you and then we will battle. You get first move."

Aero transformed and faced Pigey. And so the battle of air began. Pigey rose into the air while Aero stayed on the ground. Not seeing Aero's plan Pigey flapped his wings even harder creating a gust. However this was exactly what Aero wanted. He waited until just the right moment and then used Sand-Attack flinging sand into the gust then he jumped up into the air and launched a gust of his own sending the sand flying at Pigey. Pigey totally surprised by this was not able to avoid the attack and was hit by a gust and Sand-Attack. The effects left Pigey battered and with sand in his eyes. Aero sensing an opportunity quickly followed up with a wing attack knocking Pigey out.

Aero untransformed and walked over to Pigey, "Good job I want you to work on your attacks. Your very good, but we need to work on your stats all around. I'm going to go help Mudkip okay?" Aero said walking over to Mudkip.

"Got it," Pigey replied.

Aero walked over to Mudkip. "Mudkip I'm am going to transform into an electric type I want you to then hit me as hard as you can with your water gun." Aero said.

"But won't you get hurt?" Mudkip asked.

"I'll be fine," Aero said transforming into Pikachu.

"All right here goes nothing. 3, 2, 1!" Mudkip shouted as he spayed a jet of water at Aero.

Aero looked very unimpressed. "LOOK MUDKIP, DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME JUST HIT ME AS HARD AS I CAN ALL RIGHT!" Aero shouted.

Mudkip replied by sending a much more powerful and impressive stream of water at Aero, however it still lacked the power needed to send Aero of his feet.

_Ugh, Aero thought. I know Mudkip can do better, but why is he holding back._

_I'm holding back because I don't want you to get hurt. Mudkip thought back._

_Mudkip I know you have more in you. I want a true full assessment of your power that is why I'm having this set up. So please Mudkip use water gun._

Mudkip sighed_. Al__l right if you get hurt it's your problem. He thought sending his thoughts to Aero as he launched his most powerful water gun._

A solid beam of compressed water hit Aero sending him flying. To Mudkip's total surprise Aero did not looked fazed Aero just got up and hit Mudkip with a thunder-bolt. "OWWW THAT HURT!" Mudkip shouted.

"I know," Aero said. "Now you need to work on your special attack and defense. Mainly your attack. Also I want you to come up with a combo to knock any grass type out. That water gun was very powerful, but try to work on your Mud-Slap."

Mudkip grinned and nodded. Aero walked away and thought. _Hmm what should I work on. I'm going to work on my transformations and skills._

And so the program began. Aero honed his own abilities to the point where he became a bit more advanced. Mudkip worked on all of his stats focusing on his special attack and special defense. Pigey worked on his speed and his physical and special attacks. And soon they were ready to go.

Once they were ready Aero flew them over Mt. Moon "We will get back there later," Aero said, When Mudkip had asked.

By the time they got to Celrulean city it was starting to get dark. Aero landed behind the Pokemon Center untransformed and then walked inside.

"Could I get a room for the night?" Aero asked.

"Sure," Nurse Joy said, handing Aero a key, Your room is 001, have a nice night," She said cheerfully.

"Thanks," Aero said taking the key and walking up to room 001. Opening the door he turned on the light and shut the door.

** Sorry that this is soooo short I will do my best to make sure I can update. Alonewithaviolin out!**


	13. Chapter 13 the new recruits

**Hi this is alonewithaviolin with another chapter. I'm really sorry about the lack of updates, but due to a lack of comments and writers block I have not really been that motivated, not to mention I just want to skip ahead a couple years, but it seems most of you guys want the back story of Aero so yeah. Also please suggest Pokemon to be on Aero's team. And once again I want to skip ahead a couple years. It would make things a lot easier, because I would want to update so what do you guys think yeah or nay? I know nooby pro you like this story and I do to, but I really have a big writers block and skipping ahead a couple years would fix all of that and allow me to update more. Maybe I could do a mix. On chapter in his past the next is in the future. Personally I will have to go with that. Also I am sorry for semi demanding comments for updates if you guys want to comment then you can. So odd chapters in the past even chapters in the future.  
**

Aero woke up and got dressed. He survived his supplies and decided that he needed a restock of his suplies. He still had a lot of pokeballs and potions, but he knew he needed to get more even more Pokemon. As he was overlooking his suplies Mudkip got up and asked Aero, "What now?"

"I don't know," Aero said turning to face Mudkip. "But I do know that we will be challenging the Pokemon gym here.

"I'm okay with that," Mudkip relplied walking to the Pokemon Center room door.

"Lets grab some food and see if we could catch some Pokemon." Mudkip said.

***************************************LINE BREAK*****************************************************************

Walking north Aero decided to challenge nugget bridge. The nugget at the end would be very very helpful to funding and would really help with funding. So marching north with Mudkip he battled each and every trainer. At the end he was rewarded with a golden nugget and surprisingly a charmander. Celebrating his victory Aero decided to see if he could find any wild pokemon and to his surmise he did. While searching he came across an Abra. Knowing their skill in teleport he decided to just throw a ball as any other plan would fail and as luck would have it he caught it. (I know I'm summering this, but truth be told when I do rewrite these chapter's I'll go into greater detail so yeah.) Any ways back at the pokemon center Aero sent out his newly expanded team.

"Okay I'll let you guys know immdently I am a pokemon human hybird that can transform into any pokemon. I also can understand pokemon and speak telepathiclly. However I have Team Rocket after me so if you want to back out now say it." Abra and Charmander were shocked never had any human given them so much choice over what they could do. But with Abra having a not so nice family and Charmander not liking it's previous owner they decided to join.

"I'll join you if you can beat me in a battle." Charmander said fully expecting Aero to back out. To his and Abra's total shock Aero simply smiled and said.

"Me or one of my Pokemon?"

After recovering from his shock Charmander replied, "I want to battle you and see if you are worthy."

"All right, but lets go away so people don't try and catch us." Aero said.

"Agreed." Charmander replied as they set out to find a suitable place.

********************************************LINE BREAK********************************************************************

After finding a nice clearing Aero who transformed into Charmander stood facing Charmander.

"Your move." Charmander said.

"I'll take it." Aero replied sending a massive flamethrower at Charmander.

Shocked by the size and power of the flame Charmander jumped to the side and decided to get in close with a slash. However this was a wrong move as Aero replied with a double dragon claw smashing through Charmander's slash. In reply to this Charmander used dig and dove underground. Aero replied by diving in after him. WHat then ended up happening was the biggest sissy fight ever. Seeing Aero followed him Charmander used scratch with Aero copying it due to the tight space. This continued until Aero decided to dig straight up and launch a flame thrower below. This worked which caused Aero to gain the upper hand. However he faked being weak just like he did with Team Rocket. In truth he was almost god like in power, but he restricted it so he could always beat them. Charmander seeing his fake advantage said with distaste. "Looks like I'll be training you." He said disapointingly launching his flame thrower. Aero smirked and let it hit.

"You know I still think I'll be teaching you." Aero said as the flames cleared showing a perfectly fine Charmander. Then he realsed his flame thrower which knocked Charmander out. Untransforming he walked over to Charmander and used a bitter revive.

"How did you do that?" Charmander asked in awe.

Aero's face fell as he remembered his time at Team Rocket. "Well for one I created fake limits for myself even now so when I trully needed the power I could get it and I trained a lot. And on your part you were too cocky. You didn't use your full potential." Charmander hung his head understanding.

"I don't deserve to be your pokemon." He said his pride broken.

"Don't talk like that." Aero said. "You did pretty well yourself. You got a lot of power and potential that can go far, but it needs a trainer." Aero said.

"Would you train me." Charmander asked.

"I would be honored." Aero said back.

And with that settled the group walked back into town ready for a gym battle.

**Sorry guys that it took so long, but with the new format of writing I think I'll be updating more which should help you guys out have a nice day Aero out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys this is alonewithaviolin with a another chapter. To be honest I'm not really sure which direction to go in Aero's future. However I will say this. All future chapters can and may be changed. And if you don't want spoilers then do not read this chapter. REPEAT IF YOU DO NOT WANT POTENTIAL SPOILERS DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER. Enjoy. And sorry for not updating stuff has been busy.  
**

Three years had gone by since he started his journey. Three long wonderful years. He had battled and competed till he was at the very top, but he failed twice. Both times at the Indigo Plateau. He had a small victory at the Orange Islands, but he was ready. He took the loss well and trained with new pokemon switching out the old. And now he stood on the ferry looking over at a new region, Hoenn. He knew it was Swampert's home region and that a lot of cool pokemon could be found. However he had a feeling in that he would be heading back to the Orange Islands. He thought over his plan. He knew Ash and Gary had started their journey and he watched them. Ash sparked his interest he heard from Oak that Ash was heading to the orange islands. He smiled at the thought. Personally he thought the kid would get far. Shaking his head Aero saw Rustboro town on the horizons. It was time to go.

* * *

Aero sent out Pidgeot and climbed on his back. "I'll wait till we're out of sight then I'll fly. He whspered as he climbed on. Pidgeot nodded understanding and took off. Aero whished Swampert were here, but as he and Aero wished to save him for a nice surprise he stayed in his pokeball. Once they reached 2 miles up Aero transformed and jumped off. Flying as another Pidgeot he smiled inwardly as the two flew toward little root.

* * *

After a while Aero saw Little Root town smiling inwardly as he and Pidgeot landed behind the building while Aero untransformed and returned Pidgeot. Smiling inwardly he walked in the lab. "Hey whats up." He asked as he saw a deserted Lab. Looking Around he saw a note.

Dear Aero,

I'm so glad you came, but something came up and I had to leave. I'll see if I can meet you later maybe.

Sincerely Professor Birch.

Aero sighed he knew Professor Birch loved his field work so he decided to head north and see if he could find him. Exiting the Lab he walked north to route 101 looking for rare Pokemon. He had heard that there was a Zoura who was semi known to be here, but because of it's similar transformation abilities it got away. While walking he heard a cry. "HELP ME!" Sighing as he guessed what was going on he took off running to find...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Professor Birch being attack by a Zigzagoon.

Sighing with a bit of annoyance Aero walked out and shouted throwing out his pokeball. "Go Alakazam!" He shouted releasing the Pokemon. "Use Psychic."

Alakazam obeyed and use the attack, but to his surprise Zigzagoon did not even look like it had taken damage.

_It's a Zoura in disguise Areo said.  
_

_I know I have an IQ of 5000 remember. Alakazam thought back._

_Well in that case you know what to do. Aero thought._

_Yeah shadow ball. Alakazam thought back._

Charging up a rapid succesion of Shadow Balls Alakazam launched them at Zoura who was in disguise to which Birch shouted.

"Shadow Ball will not work it's a normal type!" To his surprise The Ziggzagoon went flying and slammed into a tree. Revealing a Zoura

"GO POKEBALL." Aero shouted throwing an ultra ball. After 3 pings Zoura was caught. "All right I got a Zoura." Aero said faking a young energetic pose to which he and Alakazam fell down in laughter.

"Did you see the pose." Aero stammered out because of the laughing.

_I know you looked so childish for a moment. Alakazam thought to Aero._

_I know right man anyways we had better talk to professor Birch. Aero said. _

_Agreed._

Done laughing the two got up and walked over to Professor Birch.

"It's an inside joke." Aero said to Professor Birch answering his confused face.

"Anyways." Professor Birch said scratching his head. "Who are you? Thanks for saving me and. "What is a Zoura?"

"Well for the first question I am Aero Hyment. No problem for saving you and a Zoura is a small black fox with an red flame and ear tips. It has the ability like ditto to transform into any Pokemon, while keeping it's type. Because of this it is very hard to capture. This pokemon comes from the Uniova region and, I know this because I decided to study all of the Seven Regions Pokemon so I would be able to identify them all. Because once and a while you find Rioulu for example in kanto etc." Aero said answering all of Professor Birch's questions.

"Anyways shall we get back to my lab?" Birch asked.

"Yeah sure why not my Pokedex could always use an upgrade." Aero said. "You see just because I can identify every pokemon does not mean I have every pokemon Cataloged anyways." Aero said clearing Birch's confusion up.

* * *

Aero and Birch walked inside Birch's lab. "Well this is my lab." Birch said as the the two walked into the professor Birch's lab.

**My sorry for the late updating. **


	15. Sorry guys

**Hey guys sorry but at my house fanfiction. Net is blocked and there was s no way around that. I will try to update but don't expect much.**


	16. Chapter 15 the actuall gym battle

**Hello people alonewithaviolin is back with another chapter. Guys I am soooooo sorry for the delay I did not have any access to my computer. Also I got an idea of how Aero will get new pokemon hope you will enjoy it. Enjoy the show and as always have a nice day.  
**

**P.S I can't believe we have 1038 views thanks for everything and a shout out to Halloween Servent Jamieb144 Noobypro12 November Red Angel and Readerfever and Un-negative reviewer for the favorites and the follows for 6 of you. And also any review is helpful.  
**

**ALSO I'M BACK. NO MORE BLOCKED FAN-FICTION so expect hopefully more updates.  
**

**Also key. ** _:__Pokemon thoughts: Human telepathy __"Pokemon speech" _"human speech"

Aero walked up to the Cerulean city Gym and with a sigh stepped in. As he walked in he saw three teenage near adult women walk like they owned the place. He did enough research to know that these were the gym leaders Daisy, Violet and he forgot the 3rd sister. He also knew that there was a 4th sister Misty.

"Hello I would like to challenge anyone of you to gym battle." Aero said calmly.

"Well we are like sorry," one sister said.

"But we like don't want to battle right now." Daisy said.

"WHAT?" Aero exclaimed. "But your gym leaders."

At that point a red head walked up. "DAISY if you won't battle him I WILL!" The redhead shouted.

"Misty is it?" Aero asked to everyone's shock.

"You know my name?" Misty said in shock.

"Yeah I like to know more than the average person, but I seem to have forgotten your name." Aero said Pointing to Lilly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Lilly roared.

"I AM A SENSATIONAL SISTER KNOWN ALL OVER THE WORLD AND YOU KNOW THE RUNT'S NAME BUT NOT MINE!" Lilly continued ranting.

"Yeah sorry." Aero said rubbing the back of his head and laughing in an embarrassed way.

Everyone anime sweated at this.

"Look I came here for a gym battle so who am I going to battle. Misty, Daisy, Violet, or Lilly I think?" Aero said bringing the topic back to the gym battle.

"Sorry runt, but your to young at eight. I'll take this boy." Lilly said.

"AND a half!" Misty said in response.

The group walked over to the gym arena.

"THE BATTLE BETWEEN Aero from Waterfall Town and Lilly the gym Leader from Cerulean city will now begin. It's a one on one battle." The referee announced.

"All right like go SEA KING!" Lilly shouted throwing the poke ball.

Aero smiled and said while throwing his poke-ball. "Go Mudkip."

_I don't need to identify Seaking, but watch out for his horn. That's it's main attack. Also it moves very quickly throughout the water. Aero thought to Mudkip._

_Got it. Mudkip thought back._

"You can have first move since I forgot your name," Aero said.

"I'll take it Sea King use HORN ATTACK!" Lilly shouted.

"Dodge it and then follow up with a Mud-slap." Aero shouted back.

Sea King rushed forward through the water and then leaped into the air reading to slam his horn into Mudkip. However Mudkip side stepped and launched several Mud slaps.

"Keep it up." Aero shouted. _However Mudkip next time what I want to happen is for your Mud-slaps to consist of more dirt then Mud._

_Understood. Mudkip thought back._

"Sea-king use Water-Gun!"

"Mudkip dodge it!" Aero shouted. "NOW USE WATER-GUN!"

Mudkip rolled to the side and Launched a stream of water at Sea-king

_Hey we can't win if you go into the water. You can swim, but not as fast as sea-king so this is what I want you to do. Whenever Sea king uses Water gun Dodge and counter with your own. The mud-slaps are going to drain her accuracy so we can help control the up close by dodging the horn drill and then hitting it on the side with a tackle._

_:Got it:_

"UGH fine SEA KING USE HORN DRILL!" Lilly shouted in annoyance.

"Mudkip use tackle!" Aero shouted back.

It was perfect. Sea king jumped into the air just as Mudkip rolled to the side and hit a direct and critical hit on Sea king.

At this point it was merely outlasting Sea king.

"ATTACK AGAIN!" Lilly bellowed.

"Mudkip again!" Aero said.

The result was the same. After 4 or 5 results of this Sea king had enough and fainted.

***********************LINE BREAK****************************************************************************

"Here's your water badge." Lilly said handing Aero his water badge.

"Thanks Lilly I'll remmember the name." Aero said walking out hte gym doors.

_That Aero is a strange person._ _Oh well __Lilly thought _and walked inside.

**And that's a wrap. Sorry it's a bit short. But it took so long to get out. Anyways enjoy and as always have a nice day. Reviews are appreciated.**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 16**

**A start of a new journey.**

**Hey guys this is alonewithaviolin with a new chapter. I don't really have any messages (announcements are boring?) So let's get too the story. Also I have written some also for some weird reason I decided to write two a page or two romance stories I'm not sure if I still have access to them but if you want I will try and update them. So on with the story. Also as this is a future chapter there may be spoilers enjoy.**

**Also special note to Un-negative reviewer. Thank you. I had just updated the chapter when I checked on the reviews and your comments made my day. So this chapter is dedicated to you. **

**Well to answer a couple of your reviews. No the berry was not intentional. And I choose Mudkip because he is my favorite started. I always liked the water types, but the others have grown on me. I know I'll receive some hate on this but for Kanto It's Charmander. I love the other's too and I picked them but Charzard had just grown on me. For Johto I can't say. Hoenn is Mudkip then Treeko and then Torchic, but I have tried them all out. But I could only beat the game with Mudkip and plus the typing. Sinnoh I love them all and would take them all, but I'll go with piplup as he was my started. Then Snivy (thank the anime for that.) Then Freken for Kalos. (Sorry if I miss spelled that.) **

**And that's my list of starters. MY two favorite legionaries Raquazza and Giratina. My first game was emerald so I loved Raquazza, but I could never catch him until much much later. So my next one was platinum and yeah. Oh and if you have any suggestions to Aero's team please suggest. And so on with the story.**

**Also sorry for the lack of updates. Seriously sorry I found a way to hopefully fix the lack of updates.  
**

**I will start drafting nicknames for the pokemon.**

Taking a look around Aero saw a sort of messy lab. Ignoring it he saw a pokedex station. "Over here" Professor Birch called. "Now I know you have a national dex, so I'll upgrade that." Birch said holding out a hand for a pokedex. Aero handed it to him and after a couple seconds Birch held out two pokedex's. "Your pokedex had been upgraded, but I gave you a new model. Each one had different features and I thought you may want to use them. Also I removed your limit up to 10 Pokemon

"Thank you very much." Aero said taking the pokedex.

"No problem. I'll think you'll do well in this league." Birch said.

Aero thanked him and left the building. Hmm I can easily fly over to Petalburg city and take the gym challenge. Or I could take a senic route. He walked away and sent out Swampert, Charizard, Alakizam, Pigeot, Lapras, and Ninetails.

"Okay guys so here is the plan. We are in a new region. and our first gym that we will be challenging is in Petal-Burg city for the balance badge. Swampert, Alakizam and Ninetails are up for battle." Aero said.

"Lucky." Charizard snorted.

"Hey don't worry each of you will get a chance to battle. Pigeot and Charizard are a definite for the 6th gym. Anyways we also got a new team Member Zoura." Aero said and then sent out Zoura.

Zoura came out and then gave a very undignified eep as she saw all of the massive pokemon.

"Hello Zoura." Aero said.

"YOUR GOING TO KILL ME." She squealed in terror.

"Nonsense I just wanted to let you know about me." Aero said.

He then went over the whole story which he did with every pokemon. At this Shrada warmed up as she knew what being a reject was like. After all of this was said and done he transformed and started to fly to Petal-burg city with Pigeot and Charizard.

Meanwhile

On a blimp plummeting rocketing back and forth.

"ASH THAT'S TOO MUCH!"

**Sorry for the lack of updates and the short chapter but I needed to get something out there**


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 17

**Alright so I just started working on a new chapter not sure how soon I'll get it out, but anyway for now no new messages. I am starting to form a nickname list and a list of Aero's pokemon so if you would like to submit anything feel free. Also since I have never played generation one the writing has been slowed down thank you for understanding.**

**List of Pokemon Mudkip water gun, tackle, mud slap, bide**

**Pidgey Gust, tackle, wing attack, focus energy**

**Charmander slash )weaker version is scratch) dragon claw flamethrower.**

**Abra Teleport confusion.**

Aero smiled to himself as he left Cerulean city heading east on route 10. He heard That Bill was there and for some reason he felt a natural pull to e area.. He also had his Pokemon sparring against one another. Pidgey was dueling Abra and Mudkip was dueling Charmander to help charmander with resistance to water and ground. They also battled several trainers and nothing noteworthy happened. They continued till they saw a lighthouse. It was still mid day.

"I guess we are here." Aero said.

"Soooooo what now?" Pidgey asked.

"I heard that if we help Bill we can get a ticket on the a big cruiser ship." Aero replied.

As they approached the light house Aero got an ominous feeling. "Abra can you sense anything inside?" Aero asked. He had the general idea but he wanted to see if Abra could feel it. He also wanted to give Abra the opportunity to use telepathy.

_"I have this feeling of darkness inside i can't get a precise reading." Abra said._

"All right that settles it. I believe team Rocket is inside. So here's the plan." Aero said...

Aero quietly walked in. Sticking to the shadows he crawled to where Bill was being held hostage. "Gah you idiots." A sergeant shouted. "I told you to be careful, but now you knocked Bill out. How on earth are we supposed to find out the information when you knocked him out! This was a peacekeeping mission!"

:_Hmm this makes easier for me: Aero thought: _He transformed into an Eevee and crawled in he snuck in he counted 4 Bill knocked out a sergeant and two grunts. He waited and launched 3 shadow balls. That was the signal. At that pidgey charged flying around there heads Aero launched several shadow balls at their feet and Charmander and Mudkip burst in launching their attacks. Abra teleported around launching confusions. The grunts were quickly overwhelmed but the sergeant released a dragonite. The Dragonite quickly saw the situations and launched several attacks. Mudkip, Abra, Charmander, and Pidgey were all quickly on the ground. Decided to intervene Aero transformed into a dragonite himself and said. "Why are you here?"

"The subject!" The sergeant shouted surprised. Bill groaned. _Shoot Aero thought. I need to make this quick._

Launching a barrage of attacks he dodged while trying to minimize the damage done. Finally after a dragon pulse the other dragonite fainted. Untransforming he quickly tackled the Sergeant and tied him up. Then he proceeded to tie the grunts up. Finding a video phone he called officer Jenny. After the situation was explained Aero with the rest of his Pokemon watched the grunts and waited for Bill to wake up. When he did he jumped back wi a bit of fear when he saw Aero.

"You're the Pokemon hybrid I have heard of!" Bill said.

"How did you find out about me?" Aero asked.

"Well I was browsing for eraser u on new Pokemon when I stumbled upon I file I could not open. So I got a friend to open it and it contained information on subject 20-1741. It talked about gene splicings I thought it was made up, but then you came and the Sergeant called you a subject I blacked out again after that, but I figured you were it."

Bill paused. "So what is it like being a Pokemon human hybrid?"

"It's wonderful but you have Team Rocket out for you and you can't trust anyone. I can tell you more, but you have to promise not to tell anyone." Aero said gravelly.

"Why?" Bill asked.

No

"There was this one time the G-Men raided Team Rocket's research lab. And even when I was about 5 years old I wasn't rescued. They thought I could take care of myself so they set me free." He laughed sadly. "10 days latter and after a blizzard I was back in Team Rocket's hands. I don't hold it against them, but it was my one chance to be taken care of as a regular human instead of as a thing and a freak."

Bill handed Aero a bag. "This has a phone, laptop and a ticket on the S.S Anne. I want to stay in contact with you. I suggest you tell professor Oak. He can be trusted. The ticket is a thank you. I would like to teach you some things." Bill said.

"Thanks." Aero said grateful for the gift. The two chatted while they waited for Officer Jenny. Bill taught Aero the basics of the devices and Aero told of his more cheerful experiences. When officer Jenny arrived she said thanks and took the three to jail.

############ line break ################

Aero smiled as he relaxed in bed. Tomorrow they would head south and get to the third gym. _All though he had a few questions. Would Bill keep his secret? Should he tell the professor? And what would happen now? No point in thinking of it now._ Aero thought as he fell asleep.

**All right so another chapter done sorry it took so long. And please help me out and correct my mistakes. I haven't played the Kanto region so I am a bit confused on where Aero goes next. Have a nice day alonewithaviolin out.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The prank

**So how is everyone. I admit I'm horrible with updates. And I am stuck on the Kanto region so unfortunately until I figure where Aero is suppose to go next or introduce a plot twist I am going to have to stop the Kanto region. Anyways maybe I'll skip over the two regions or do segments, but anyways on with the story. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own pokemon nintendo or any of that.**

**Aero's Pokemon (That I have come up with.) Also the moves will pretty much be upgraded versions like tackle and then take down etc. I will be listing the final forms of the moves.**

**Swampert (Nickname?) level 65 moves Male**

**Hammer Arm**

**Hydro Cannon**

**Earthquake**

**Dig**

**Surf**

**Stone Edge**

**Mud-Bomb**

**Protect**

**Take Down**

**Dig**

**Blizzard**

**Facade**

**Waterfall **

**Dive**

**more may be added point is he knows a lot and I mean a lot of moves 3 regions will do that to you.**

**Charizard nickname Blaze (any better ones review or Pm me) level 60 Male**

**Moves are Sorry going to make this brief **

**Flare Blitz**

**the Claw moves**

**Flamethrower**

**Heat Wave**

**Smokescreen**

**Fly **

**Slash**

**Roar**

**Return**

**Roost Hyperbeam (more may be added.)**

**Alakazam nickname Gijon level 50 Male**

**moves teleport**

**Psychic**

**Calm Mind**

**Future Sight**

**Disable **

**Hidden Power**

**Secret Power**

**Dazzling Gleam**

**Dream Eater**

**Hypnosis (More maybe added)**

**Pidgeot level 60 nickname Hurin Female**

**Moves Takedown**

**Hurricane**

**Twister**

**Aerial Ace**

**Mirror Move**

**Air Slash**

**Agility **

**quick attack**

**Roost**

**Facade**

**Secret Power**

**Attract**

**Fly**

**Lapras level 61 Female Nickname aqua**

**Sing**

**Hydro Pump**

**Ice Beam**

**Sheer cold**

**Ice Shard**

**Rain dance **

**Round**

**Perish Song **

**Thunderbolt**

**Psychic**

**Giga Impact**

**Safeguard**

**Return**

**Waterfall**

**Dive**

**Nidoking (Jake) level 60 male (forgot to add Aero got him on the way to Cerulean City)**

**Moves Megahorn**

**Earthpower**

**Chip away**

**thrash**

**Toxic**

**Venoshock**

**Ice Beam**

**Hyper Beam**

**Protect**

**Dig**

**Flamethrower**

**Sludge Wave**

**Shadow Ball**

**Dig**

**Earthquake**

**Focus Blast**

**More to come anyways hope that settled some of the details also for the gyms Aero will be using pokemon that he catches and yes he will.**

Aero smiled to himself as they flew high above. About halfway he transformed and fell on Charizard. That way it would not look like three wild pokemon landing which would invite everyone to try and catch them which they could all go without.

_So how is everyone? Aero asked via thepathy._

_Well I'm still getting used to this whole idea of pokemon human Hybrid along with that you will probably have Team Rocket after you so I have a question how do other wild pokemon react? Zoura asked._

_Well most just accept it and not over react. Some do some avoid me and others really don't care. Aero said. So how are you Jake and Aqua? Aero asked._

_Well I'm fine sort of excited for the new region and meeting new people. I'm glad you have kept us with you and not left us behind. Jake said._

_Well to be honest I'm excited to for when we get to the later part of the region where there's a lot of water travel I heard from some pokemon that it's pretty vast. Anyways do you think we could win this region's tournament? Aqua asked._

_I think we got a good chance we have our elite team and this region I think we will focus on new strategies teaching you guys moves you are not supposed to know things like that. Aero said._

_That's a good idea I can't wait to see the surprise on the unlucky trainer who battles us. Pidgeot said laughing as birds do._

They started to descend circling down like a vulture over petalburg city. After two or three minutes they landed outside the pokemon center.

_Why do we always land outside the Pokemon Center? Aero asked._

Because that way we can get a room and get healed? Pidgeot said. I don't know.

Anyways Aero walked inside the pokemon center and got a room. And then went to challenge the gym. As they walked Aero mentally talked battle strategies. _Okay Zoura two things what is your name?_

_Illus why? Zoura asked?_

_I like to call all of the pokemon on my team by name. Aero said. So my second point is you will be starting. I know you may not be the strongest, but I think it will disrupt the gym leader if you go out as a legendary how about Arceus?_

_Illus laughed with a prankster look on her face. That would definitely disrupt the battle, good idea! However I have never seen Arceus before. _

_Well I once saw this guy playing a game where you are a pokemon trainer, but without all the danger and such, and he had a pretty accurate model. Anyways he also had a Togekiss that appeared to wreck this other person's Dialga. Yeah weird stuff anyways I can transform into one and have you see one however we probably need to go along ways away. All though I wanted to catch some new pokemon anyways so this is a good excuse to do so._

So they backtracked for about two hours except they flew for a bit making the time about 30 minutes.

Then they had to find a clearing big enough when they finally did Aero sighed and prayed that no pokemon or trainers were around and then he transformed. Illus smiled (illus) as she saw Aero look extremely uncomfortable. After a couple of seconds he untransformed. And then they preceded to walk slash fly out of there. Aero transformed into several pokemon to make the catching process easier by the time they got out they had caught a Zigzagoon named Ziggy a Ralts named Diena surprisingly.

Anyway by the time they got to the gym it was lunch time so they stopped at the Pokemon center. Aero also told them what was going on and what to expect anyways. After lunch he headed over to the gym to get the balance badge. But first he needed to register for the pokemon leauge. So he backtracked again and sighed up for the pokemon leauge when he heard two girls talked.

"Did you see the latest contest it was beautiful I love how …"

"Nurse Joy?" Aero asked. "What are contests?"

"Contests are like Pokemon Battles, but the user focuses on beauty and appeal instead of power." Nurse Joy said pleasantly.

_Hmm what do you think? Aero asked mentally. _

_I would love to participate. Diena said. _

_Same. Illus said._

_All of the females on the team wanted to do it and the men were indifferent so Aero signed up. _He got some information and left for the gym. But he found the doors blocked so he decided to wait for the gym leader. After a few minutes Aero saw Norman and his family walk over.

"So your my next challenger." Norman said. "Do you have three pokemon?"

" I do, but I'd like you to use your 8 badge team." Aero said.

"All right how about a 3 on 3 battle, substitutions allowed by the challenger?" Norman asked.

"I accept." Aero said.

"ALL RIGHT DAD'S GOING TO BATTLE!" A young child about 6 years old said enthusiastically. The older sibling looked a bit reluctant to watch.

"But I don't like pokemon." He heard her say to her mom.

"If you don't want to that's okay." Her mom said back.

"I'll go." The older sister said.

"I don't mean to be rude, but would you mind introducing me to your family." Aero said politely.

"Of course, of course." Norman said. "This is my wife Caroline." He said pointing to Caroline. "And these are May and Max my children." He said pointing to each of the children Max was the younger sibling while May was the older one.

The group walked over to the battlefield where Aero held Zoura. He smiled.

"This is the battle between Norman the gym leader and Aero Hyment the challenger. The rules are 3 on 3 and substitutions are allowed by the challenger. As the gym leader Norman will send his pokemon out first. Battle begin." The referee said.

"Go Spinda!" Norman shouted.

"GO ARCEUS!" Aero shouted revealing the deity pokemon.

"HUMAN WHY HAVE YOU CHOSEN ME TO FIGHT THIS HUMAN!" The pseudo Arceus boomed.

At this the other side just flipped out. Norman just stared in total shock. Spinda stopped spinning. Caroline nearly fainted and Max he was like a squirrel had 100 expressoes and then received a lifetime supply of nuts. And May just spaced out. The referee ran for cover and Aero just stood there if there was ever a moment for a person to pull of a pair of shades and a leather jacket then this was the time. Aero then said the most anticlimactic thing in the history of anticlimactic things. ARCEUS I COMMAND YOU TO USE... splash. Nah I'm joking use tackle. At this everyone's face fell a it was awesome Aero smiled as he secretly was recording all of this. And to Aero's Surprise Spinda fainted probably out of fear

than damage.

Norman pulled himself together. "Go Blissey!" He shouted sounding so desperate it almost made Aero burst out laughing. _All right Illus let's keep the jig up when I say now just start using your Illusions to turn into diffrent things. "ARCEUS USE TACKLE!" _Aero boomed and as Aero expected it did nothing. Everyone was either shocked or had their face fall. "NOW!" Aero shouted. At this Illus went into Illusion craziness transforming into different things and then ended with a magikarp that used tackle. Aero then quickly switched Pokemon and Sent out swampert to rein Hammer Arms and Brickbreaks. Aero knew he had to use this moment of surprise and shock, because Blissey's are VERY VERY VERY VERY **VERY HARD TO K.O!** Swampert luckily managed to do it.

"Wha wha wha WHAT IS GOING ON!" Norman said confused and in shock.

"Well this is my final pokemon GO SLAKING!" Norman shouted pulling himself together again.

"Swampert use Earthquake to keep Slaking off balance and then use Hammer arm and Brickbreak." Swampert did as follows and the strategy caused Slaking to faint.

Afterwords Aero met with everyone in the gym foyer.

"How just just how?" Norman asked in shock. As Aero ended the recording.

"Well let me explain." Aero said sending out Illus. "Illus here is a Zorua and they can form illusions one of which was the Arceus and everything that follows. So I used it to keep you off balance." He explained

At this the biggest face fall in the history of face falling happened. Aero took out a camera and snapped it. "So you see it was all an Illusion. Now if you excuse me." Aero said and then burst into laughter. He laughed and laughed. "Your your your faces and reactions." After 15 minutes Aero stopped and got the badge. If anyone wants a recording and the pictures let me know. Now if excuse me I need to go heal my Pokemon.

And with that he left the gym and walked to the pokemon Center. He then sent a copy to all of the pokemon centers and bill Via a computer he then after he healed his pokemon showed the video with the rest of his team they were all cracking up all night.

**So what do you guys think. I hope this warrants a review. So what was your favorite part let me know. Also I'm sorry if the updates are slow I spent most of the day on this to make up for it. Also I may be skimming over Kanto and Johto. Partially because I don't want to go through all the difficulties, but might do flashbacks. What do you guys think. Let me know in the review section. Alonewithaviolin out!**

\/


	20. Chapter 20 sory that's shortish

Aero chapter 20

**Hello guys I am not sure when I will get this updated and online, but I hope have it up soon. Guys I am sorry, but. Don't know enough of how the Kanto games work to write a good efficient story for it. I know johto a lot beetroot and Sinnoh and Honen the best. So I apologize, but I will have to continue on the other track, but I will do flash backs to help fill in the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own pokemon nintendo or any of that.**

**Aero's Pokemon (Like I said I will come up with more  
Swampert (Nickname?) level 65 moves Male**

**Hammer Arm  
Hydro Cannon  
Earthquake  
Dig  
Surf  
Stone Edge  
Mud-Bomb  
Protect  
Take Down  
Dig  
Blizzard  
Facade  
Waterfall  
Dive  
more may be added point is he knows a lot and I mean a lot of moves 3 regions will do that to you.**

**Charizard nickname Blaze (any better ones review or Pm me) level 60 Male  
Moves are Sorry going to make this brief  
Flare Blitz  
the Claw moves  
Flamethrower  
Heat Wave  
Smokescreen  
Fly  
Slash  
Roar  
Return  
Roost**

**Hyperbeam (more may be added.)**

**Alakazam nickname Gijon level 50 Male  
moves teleport  
Psychic  
Calm Mind  
Future Sight  
Disable  
Hidden Power  
Secret Power  
Dazzling Gleam  
Dream Eater  
Hypnosis (More maybe added)**

**Pidgeot level 60 nickname Hurian Female  
Moves Takedown  
Hurricane  
Twister  
Aerial Ace  
Mirror Move  
Air Slash  
Agility  
quick attack  
Roost  
Facade  
Secret Power  
Attract  
Fly**

**Lapras level 61 Female Nickname aqua**

**Sing  
Hydro Pump  
Ice Beam  
Sheer cold  
Ice Shard  
Rain dance  
Round  
Perish Song  
Thunderbolt  
Psychic  
Giga Impact  
Safeguard  
Return  
Waterfall  
Dive**

**Nidoking (Jake) level 60 male (forgot to add Aero got him on the way to Cerulean City)**

**Moves Megahorn  
Earthpower  
Chip away  
thrash  
Toxic  
Venoshock  
Ice Beam  
Hyper Beam  
Protect  
Dig  
Flamethrower  
Sludge Wave  
Shadow Ball  
Dig  
Earthquake  
Focus Blast.**

**Focus punch.**

**More will come for obtained Kanto Pokemon.**

**Crawdaunt level 50 (name) gender ?**

**Moves**

**Heracross Level 50 (Guber) gender Male**

**Moves Megahorn**

**End of Johto Pokemon.**

**Honen Pokemon**

**Zoura name Illus gender Female level 10**

**Moves scratch**

**leer**

**Pursuit **

**(Will add more.)**

**Zigzagoon (Ziggy) Male level 15**

**Moves Tackle **

**Growl**

**Headbutt**

**Cut**

**Rock Smash**

**(More will be added.)**

**Ralts (Diena) female level 15**

**Moves Growl**

**Destiny bond**

**Draining kiss**

Aero yawned as he woke up in the Pokemon center in Petalburg city. He was excited to travel to Rustboro city and get his next badge from Roxine, but first he needed to train his lower levels. So he gathered his team Switched some out using the Pc system he helped develops a bit for Bill. Anyways he switched out Lapras and Nidoking for Ziggy and Diena. After walking a bit into the woods he released everyone. "Alright guys so here's the training plan. Ziggy I want you to learn headbutt it's a good move and maybe we can teach Iron or Rock heat from, but first I want to see your moves.

While Aero did this. Dijon went to train Ralts

"Okay young one I will teach you confusion." Dijon said. He explained how the move worked and they worked on that. Meanwhile Aero had started helping Zorua with her illusions.

"I noticed your very good with your illusions why is that?" Aero asked Illus.

"Well as a Zoura we use to live and survive we have to be good otherwise we end up getting caught." Illus said.

"So why did you attack professor Birch?" Aero asked.

Illus giggled mischievously. "He interrupted my nap." Illus said. Aero sweatdropped.

"What." She said defensively. "Us Zorua's like our naps." Aero shook his head.

"Okay so you're good with illusions for now and your main source of attack and defense is your illusions we will be working generally improving.

After a while of rotation training Aero and crew went back to the pokemon center and went to bed after eating. Before he went to bed Aero outlined a schedule.

5:00-6:00 wake up

6:00-7:00 breakfast

7:00-7:30 walking to training ground.

7:30-8:30 warm up

8:30-10 move tutoring

10-11:30 general training

11:30-12:30 lunch

12:30-2:00 specific training

2:00-7:00 whatever needs to be done. Special activities are also done here such as mock battles and other activities.

7:00-8:30 walking back and dinner.

8:30-10:30 freetime

10:30 lights out.

The crew stuck to this training and it showed. Aero rotated out pokemon and made sure each was getting up to shape. He remembered how he used to train. He liked the schedule better. As for him he also battled and training his various forms and trained alongside them. After a few days they were ready to travel to the next town. So next morning he walked to the wood sent out his flying pokemon transformed himself and flew towards Rustboro. _While flying, Ziggy asked a question. "You did tell us about how we would be in danger. But aside from dodging the occasional attack from one of the older mons we have not been in really any danger."_

"_Well Diena Illus and Ziggy. I'm not sure what we will find in this region. I had encounters with Team Rocket in both Kanto and Johto. Hopefully we will be left alone here." Aero said_

"_Can you explain?" Ziggy asked._

"_Well you know how I told you about how I came about. Well Team Rocket did not want me out and about. They attacked wherever I stayed. Until I figured out. They had implanted a chip into me. So one day I was about eight or Nine years old I had seen a Ditto so I transformed into that and took some attacks that send the chip out of me. I had to hide it, but it was worth it. So next time I escaped I managed to get to pallet town and start my journey. After that I was attacked yet again after I got Hurian so I beat them off, barely. While I was being tested on what my limits were they were very careful to make sure I could not escape. So I was not able to reach my full potential. Anyways after taking the underground path where I found a lot of loose junk that was pretty good. Anyways after that I got to Vermillion city. I went on the Saint Anne where I had another encounter with Team Rocket. After that I went to (big city) continuation,_

_I'll tell you more details later, because by now we have arrived. Aero finished as he transformed into a tailow and landed safely after which he then untransformed. _

"Alright first let's pay a visit to Mr. Stone." Aero said.

The meeting was brief Mr. Stone liked Aero and gave him a new more powerful laptop. Aero also got a job o deliver some stuff to Steven and then to Captain Slate. Aero did not mind as he planned to go to thoughts places anyway.

Moving on they also stopped a plot by some weirdos named Team Magma. He asked around and learned that Team Magma and another team called Team Aqua were rivals and both longed to change the world and ruin it's balance state, Anyways he also did some training and then they were ready for the gym. Aero walked in...

**Sorry I know it is really short, and I have been putting off wrt int, but I think I am ready to retry writing the Kanto region after reading a lot. There is also a lot of details I want to add so sorry.**


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys this is alonewithaviolin here with another chapter to this story! So let's go.

But first Pokemon.

Mudkip name (still need one) level 20 Male

moves Tackle, Growl, Mud Slap, Bide, Water Gun

Pidgey (Hurian) Male level 19

Moves

Tackle, Growl, Aerial Ace, Attract(egg move?), Mirror Move (egg move) quick attack

Charmander (Blaze) level 18 Male

Moves, Slash, Flamethrower(egg move), Smokescreen, Growl

Abra (Gijon) level 18 Male

Moves Teleport, Psychic(egg move), Barrier (egg move) Fire and Ice punch. (egg moves)

Nidoran (jake) Male level 18

Moves Leer, Peck, Double kick, Poison Sting, Chip away(egg move), Endure (egg move)

After waking up and eating breakfast Aero looked at his wallet and noticed he had almost run out of cash. The job for the poke art was nice, but it took too long, so he decided to ask Nurse Joy for information on jobs. (The system is very similar to a story and the Pokemon mystery dungeon series of bounties so while the system of the story which I was inspired from got his inspiration from the Pokemon mystery dungeon series I will do the same so sorry if it feel's like I am stealing ideas.)

What he found it was that he could get bounties on certain Pokemon and Pokemon trainers. And the ranks went from e to s.(Bassically it's like the pokemon mystery dungeon system) Aero took a few jobs on some newbie group of 2 trainers and a Meowth that talked that said they were part of a Team Rocket. He turned them in and got his first bounty. Taking that money he bought some training supplies such as some basic weights and books along with basic supplies. to last him through till he could get to civilization. Anyways walking south on route 5 he came to a day care system. Aero ignored it though. He had 4 pokemon and room for more so he had no need for a day care system. Anyways heading down he went down to saffron city however as he went into the bridge between the routes. Aero was about to exit the building when a guard said wait. "You can't go I'm thirsty!" Aero did a double take at that.

"What!?" Aero said shocked. I can't pass, because you're thirsty?!" He opened his backpack. "I got a spare water bottle I can give you."

"I'll take it, but some advice I would head down the underground path you can find all sorts of stuff there that you might want." The guard said. "The gym leader is absent anyways." The guard said.

"Okay." Aero said leaving back the way he came. "Thanks for the advice." Aero said as he exited.

*****************LINE BREAK*****************

Aero looked around as he saw all sorts of useful items. He found a Full Restore some status heal's a ™ for Explosion and some pokeballs and an Ultra Ball. All in all a good find. Exiting he found himself on route 6. Heading down he battled several trainers which helped all of his pokemon to evolve them all to their second stage. Pidgey to Pidgeotto. Charmander to Charmeleon (who had an attitude that he would solve later.) And Nidoran into Nidorino. They also learned their respective moves also.

Things were looking up. However he figured it was time to call Professor Oak and Bill.

Arriving in Viridian city he went right into the pokemon center. Where he saw several trainers running with low level Pokemon in their arms. Aero knew the situation. Surge was tired of taking low level challengers so he was using Riachu. Well he had Pokemon for that.

Walking over to Nurse Joy he said. "Can I get my Pokemon checked up please."

"Sure, but if you are challenging the gym I suggest being careful." Nurse joy said a bit somberly,

"I think I'll be fine I have been training and I have a plan." Aero said a bit confidently.

Oh that poor kid. Aero heard nurse Joy think.

"Don't worry I have a ground type." Aero said.

"All right, but you will have to wait and please be careful." Nurse Joy said.

"I will thanks." Aero said.

Leaving the counter he saw a bounty for Subject 1 however it was rated S. Aero paled a bit and secretly took the bounty down he then carefully shredded it into tiny pieces which he scattered saving some and reposting them at each town. Better yet. Aero though. I'll burn these. No need to have anyone after me. But how did this get on the bounty board. I can't keep the confident new solo trainer act up forever. Thankfully no one has asked about my past. Or that I am the only survival of the raid on Waterfall town. Well next time I see Lance I'm going to chew him out for it. Aero thought to himself as he waited for his Pokemon to be ready. When they were ready he decided to challenge the gym first and then deal with Charmelon.

:You do know we will always stick with you: Marshtomp said.

:I know: Aero said back.

:However this news of a bounty on your head is concerning: Gijon said. :I do not know which is worse the fact that they could set up an official bounty or the fact that there is a large bounty out on your head. Thankfully no one looks at these things or at least no one in the center: Dijon finished.

:So who you gonna use for the gym battle!: Jake said excitedly. :I can't wait to try out some of my new attacks right fam: Jake finished,

Charmeleon snorted.

Aero sighed. :We really need to talk this out. I'm not going to use you, until you listen to me. If you want to battle without my direction then fine. The team matchup will be Jake, followed by Dijon and then Marshtomp. Everyone got that? And sorry Hurran I know your strong, but I would avoid you fighting in this one:

After some choruses of approval Aero set out for the gym.

Standing in front of it Aero calmed his breathing. The first two he had rather well in this one he still had the type advantage, but he would save it. Walking in he was met with people who looked like they belonged in a game. They stared at him some chuckling. Aero stared back he walked as if he owned the place. "I am Aero hums the here to challenge the gym leader Surge to a gym battle!" Aero sad boldly.

A giant tall appeared. "Hey guys it's another baby needing to be taught a lesson." Surge said as the others laughed at an insult. Faking it once again Aero replied "Only babies insult men do. So have a Pokemon battle with me and see how babyish I am."

Aero fully expected Surge to blow up, but to his surprise he lagged. "Nice to finally see a trainer with a backbone. I accept your challenge, the rules are three on 1 no substitutions. Do you agree?"

"I do." Aero said firmly.

Line break

"The battle between gym leader Surge and Aero the challenger will take place. The rules. are one on three. Surge will end out his Pokemon first." The referee said. "Battle begin,"

"Go Raichu!" Surge shouted.

"Go Jake!" Aero shouted.

"Raichu use Thunder!" Surge bellowed starting off quick.

"Jake dodge and use poison sting over and over again." Aero retorted.

"Not gona work baby." Surge said. "Raichu block them with thunder shock."

Aero grunted in annoyance. "Jake keep it up we got to hit him." Aero said.

Jake used Poison sting and Raichu blocked it. Aero groaned in frustration. Then he got it.

Jake I want you to go in for a double kick, but switch to a Posionsting we need Raichu poisoned. Aero mentally communicated.

"Now Jake use Double kick!". Aero shouted.

"Raichu counter with a mega kick!" Jake charged in charging a double kick and just as they were about to collide Aero shouted. "Now!" Jake in some weird move slid under Raichu, launched the double kick, and slung a barrage of Poison Stings. It was successful in that Raichu was poisoned however Jake was now parralized.

"Jake I need you to use Leer." Aero plead.

"Oh no you don't Raichu use Thunder Attack!" Surge bellowed.

It looked like it was all over for Jake as the attack struck however Jake was Still standing via an endure.

"So the baby has some tricks up his sleeve." Surge said. "No matter thunderbolt!"

Jake did not last the next attack, but his purpose had been done.

"Thanks." Aero said returning Jake. "You did your job. All right go Gijon!" Aero shouted throwing out the pokeball. "Gijon I need you to evade and launch attacks via teleport and Psychic, and barrier. That way we block the attacks and doesn't tire you out. We will start out with barrier and Psychic and one he decides to launch attacks everywhere we will use barrier. Got it?" Aero asked.

"Yes I understand." Gijon said.

Cutting it short (sorry). Surge order Raichu to attack and soon Surge order Raichu to attack everywhere and so barrier was used. Surge then started to order weak attacks so the energy to make the barriers was more then the attacks and kept switching it out so Dijon fainted due to exhaustion.

"All right go Marshtomp!" Aero shouted throwing out Marshtomp.

The battle was decided from there. Surge tried to counter, but Raichu was already weak, and soon it fainted.

Line break

"Good job trainer." Surge said handing him the badge.

"Thanks." Aero said nervously taking the badge and putting it in his badge case.

"You know you're pretty good. Raichu was fighting at a 9 badge level." Surge said.

"What is a 9 badge level?" Aero asked.

Surge laughed. "I forgot you're still newish. There are the main 8 gym leaders of each region, and there are smaller gyms within. There are two other smaller begets ones that manage all of the smaller timer ones. All in all there are like 28 gyms in each region, however a 9 badge battle is a way of saying that your not the highest power wise, but you are strategy wise.

"Oh thanks." Aero said.

Line break

Aero sighed as he sent out Blaze. "All right what is your issue with me. What have I done to offend you?

Blaze just huffed. Aero sighed again. "Look I beat you earlier and I can do it again if it's that then let me know. If it's a trust issue. This is what I say. I will not battle with you unless you want to. All of the others want to battle and so they do. All I am trying to say is if you don't talk I can't help you."

Blaze just snorted and said "Like if you would know."

Aero sighed again. "I know what it's like to feel useless, like you don't belong, like you're being used, and the fact that you can't trust anyone. That was my life. Everyday I knew I might not over the next. I was a subject tested on repeatedly. The Pokemon their rejected me called me a freak hated me. I could not trust anyone. I could not confide anyone. I was betrayed…" Aero stopped his voice breaking. "I watched my only friend be tortured I often wished I could die. I walk around knowing that anyone of them could be a Team Rocket agent. And I watched my only friend be forced to turn on me and then have his memories removed." Aero finished broken as he started to cry.

"Look I'm not a normal trainer or probably even a good one. You think I'm so happy. I'm dying on the inside. I hide it from everyone, Marshtomp and Dijon suspect, but they don't know anything. So you think I don't know what it's like, tell me Blaze what don't I understand. Aero finished silently crying. Blaze was unnerved. Aero refused to get mad at him, but instead spilled his guts out to him. Blaze looked thoughtful.

He really is like no one else. Blaze thought fondly. Blaze reached out and put a claw on Aero's shoulder. The two started hugging both crying out of the pain in their hard lives.

************************Line Break*********************************

Aero opened his laptop and opened a document. I was asked to write this by Bill. First let me explain I am a Pokemon hybrid and yes that is a thing now. It's really cool, being able to transform and understand Pokemon the problem is. I am on the run from Team Rocket and every other evil organization if they knew. And I also would be looked at as a freak if they as in society knew., but I have decided to help ot Bill since he will be helping me. I have to admit my social skills are a bust. I am 14 years old, but I look 12. And I am the sole survivor of Azule town (renamed it to fit in with the theme.) . So I guess I'll start by telling my life story.

Teaser

Aero jumped down and faced Mewtwo. "You've changed." He said his voice cold and deadly.

"So I have." Mewtwo laughed coldly. "I've seen the horrible humans and how Pokemon let themselves be enslaved. I shall create a new world with my clones. And eliminate all opposition." Mewtwo laughed evilly.

"You're no better than Giovanni." Aero said coldly. "How are you better you're creating clones and messing around to create new life. Ash Mew and the rest were right to refuse to fight you. They refuse to go down the same path as you and look." Aero said gesturing to all of the clones. "They don't want to fight either."

"They are weak and pathetic I will clone a new batch and have total domination." Mewtwo started to say, but was cut of by a mega punch to the head.

"I don't care about your plans YOU ARE NOT THE MEWTWO I WAS FRIENDS WITH!" Aero shouted.

"And if you refuse to accept your mistakes I will take you down." Aero said getting into a fighting stance.

Mewtwo laughed a cold hard laugh one devoid of any joy. "I will take you down Aero." He said launching several shadow balls. Aero transformed into a Mightyena and leaped up and crunched down Mewtwo who mentally screamed in pain. Aero then transformed into Spiritomb and launched his own barrage of super effective moves. Mewtwo tried using shadow ball, but was shocked when Aero did not even flinch. "How"! Mewtwo asked in shock.

"It's called Wonder Guard." Aero said. "It makes it so only super effective attacks actually do damage. And since I am currently a ghost dark type I am immune to all attacks, however there are two ways to counter it. How I won't say." Aero replied smugly. "However since I play fair unlike you." Aero sad as he transforms into Mewtwo. "I'll battle you."

Sorry guys for the big long delay. I don't really have an excuse, but don't kill me. If you do. I can't write anymore chapters, but seriously guys please don't leave death threat, because I have scene thoughts in reviews speaking of which please do. I am still working on my writing and feedback does help. Also feel free to suggest anything, but remember this is a k plus sorry and I can bump it up to t, but I would rather not. Also I choose that scene, because I believe I wrote Aero as a cheerful person with no emotion or trust issues, which is not true. And it would make sense that Blaze was abandoned he is a Charmander (note he is shiny) (what can I say I love black Charizard. Anyways since the chapter is officially done I might be adding on to it while I am waiting to come home.

**This chapter has been proofread 1/29/15**


	22. Chapter 22 Moving on

**I am really sorry about the lack of updates. Anyways I will be doing a small Q&amp;A next chapter so please review and post questions. As to why Team Rocket recognized Aero. Well as an escaped lab test subject, He is known as a capture target. It's sort of like, if Team Rocket sees a mew they will recognize it and try to capture it. Similar concept. As to another review, about the Team Rocket Sergeant, well while you're right, about them just taking Aero no matter what, it's simpler to the games in that if you defeat their Pokemon they will let you move on ect. Yeah sorry my beginning writing is not the best.**

**Also a while ago I did write or at least attempt to write a potential pairing. I am looking back on it and revising it, but I want to know, would you guys want me to post it as a one shot? Let me know.**

**Also I will be splitting this chapter up between when Aero is in the Kanto region and a continuation of the Mewtwo battle. Also if you have any suggestions at all please do let me know, just don't be too rude about my limitations.**

**Anyways I really am sorry about the lack of updates things have been really busy and I have been suffering from writer's block. Also what do you think of the teaser for the first movie. So Pokemon.**

**Marshtomp name (still need one) level 20 Male**

**moves Tackle, Growl, Mud Shot, Bide, Water Gun**

**Pidgeotto (Hurian) Male level 19**

**Moves**

**Tackle, Growl, Aerial Ace, Attract(egg move?), Mirror Move (egg move) quick attack**

**Charmeleon(Blaze) level 18 Female **

**Moves, Slash, Flamethrower(egg move), Smokescreen, Growl**

**Kadabra(Dijon) level 18 Female**

**Moves Teleport, Psychic(egg move), Barrier (egg move) Fire and Ice punch. (egg moves)**

**Nidorino (jake) Male level 18**

**Moves Leer, Peck, Double kick, Poison Sting, Chip away(egg move), Endure (egg move) **

**P.S if there are any mistakes in moves and such please do let me know.**

**Also I apologize for the chapter's not being the most thought out, I am trying to be a better writer and write with a higher quality. **

**Also as a final note I have yet to fully decided the genders of each pokemon. So if you have a request or want for example Blaze to be a female (the name probably will change with the gender) let me know or.**

After crying and talking to one another Aero and Blaze returned to the campsite with their eyes reddened. Aero thought back on his life some more. Growing up as an experiment he had been freed and sent to live at waterfall town, well not exactly. They told him where the town was and expected him, to just get there fine. (He was 8 at the time.) then 2 years later he was captured and Waterfall ten was burned to the ground. He then later freed Mewtwo in the Lab explosion. He then was treated even worse if that was possible. And then later escaped at the age of 14. Now he was on an adventure to get stronger and take Team Rocket down for Mewtwo and all the other experiments that perished.

Anyways Aero looked up and said. "Guys gather round I figured it's time I tell you more about myself. Everyone gathered round.

"Okay as you have probably guessed there is a lot that I have not told you. Including my backstory. I was created 14-15 years ago. I don't know the exact date, but I would say around August. Life was not pleasant or good in any stretch of the word. However I was called a failure and cast out into the wild where I was found by people at waterfall town. I was raised, but eventually I was captured after my existence became known and as such Waterfall Town was burned. Then they started running tests, to see how smart I was, how strong I was, ect. I was at one point considered to be trained as a Team rocket agent, but that luckily didn't happen. I was freed by the G-Men during a raid and was just set loose. I wandered around and was shunned and cast out of the many places I was at. However I also came across some of the nicest humans I ever met. However I was recaptured yet again. Then I was taken to a lap where they were trying to create clones. I ended up meeting a new pokemon called Mewtwo, I along with the other clones became it's friends. (We used telepathy) Eventually Ambertwo died along with the rest of the clones, I was taken away and I never saw him again. I'll never forget my friends there. And then I was subjected to more test's where I eventually escaped. And then you know the rest. I met professor Oak, Team Rocket agents were sent to find me. Oak fought them off and started me on my journey." Aero finished.

They all made their individual comments, with Dijon and Hurian expressing their sympathy and Jake and Hurian expressing their support with Marshtomp suspecting that there was still more that Aero didn't tell them.

Anyways the group decided that it was time to head east and go through diglett's cave.

it was at times like these when Aero found that being able to transform into a pokemon was very useful. Instead of having to have a pokemon use flash he just transformed into a Dugtrio dug his way 10 or so feet below and started digging through. He was able to make pretty good progress as well.

After some traveling they came to a pokemon center before Rock Tunnel which would then take them to Lavender town. Aero heard red the famous trainer took the same route he was. For the most part. Either way the Pokemon center was a good place to stay for a few days to get ready for Lavender Town. Then celadon city then Lavender Town. Turns out the entrances to Saffron city on the side he was on was under construction and was making some repairs so he would have to go the long way. Either Way Celadon city would be a nice place to eventually get to.

When Aero woke up the next morning he and the crew did their morning routines with some light training to get them warmed up. Aero had gone to the bulletin board to see if it had any bounties. Taking a look he saw that a pokemon the natives couldn't identify was causing a bit of trouble for travelers. Deciding to investigate it later he set off to where they were training.

"Hmmm I wonder what type of pokemon will it be. Probably from another region, who knows maybe a young legendary? Either way I'll investigate later.

Aero raised a shadow ball as Mewtwo did the same. Everyone on the ground ducked as the peered up watching the two "experiments" do battle.

"Mewtwo don't you remember the fun times we had." Aero pleaded. "We shared jokes laughed together and much more. Do you not remember when you cried that Ambertwo died, and how I comforted you!"

"I remember that they took me away and wanted to use me, WHY DO YOU PROTECT THOSE WHO HURT US!" Mewtwo shouted.

"I protect them because while the world may be a cruel place at times, there will always be good in it. And I will fight for the good." Aero lowered his defenses. "I know that there is plenty of evil and shallow people out there. I myself was cast out of places when I revealed my true self. But that made it even sweeter when someone took me in for the night or gave me a meal. I don't hold grudges. Yes I am a freak of sorts, but I am also better than those who threw me out. I choose the higher way." Aero readied himself back to a fighting stance. "I know there are good people who will help pokemon for no reason. You invited many of the best trainers in the kanto region here. Do you want to know why they are the great trainers they are. Because they care for their pokemon. Maybe some do not, but most do and after this, I think they will care as well. I can think of a trainer I met Ash Ketchum, from what I could tell he's brash, sometimes rude, and immature at times, he has a heart of gold. Most of his Pokemon follow him because, he cares for them. And so Mewtwo you see that there is good in the world, so will you stop and allow me to help you out. Will you stop and help me show you the world, and the many good things inside of it?" Aero asked holding out his hand.

"You are a fool, deluded and misguided. The world must be cleansed of it's evil, and those who fight against the cleaning must be destroyed." Mewtwo darkly said.

Aero sighed. "Then I must do what I must." He said charging up a Psystrike along with a supercharged shadow ball.

"You will fail and fall before me." Mewtwo said charging up a Hyperbeam.

The attacks released and strained against one another before Aero's attack broke through and slammed into Mewtwo creating an explosion that sent the place shaking.

When the smoke cleared Aero stood over Mewtwo and said. "You have lost."

"Then finish me." Mewtwo replied.

Aero raised his hand and then lowered it. "No." He said. "Deep down inside you know I'm right and I won't kill you. All life is precious and while some give it for others no one needs yours. But if you won't learn he untransformed and grabbed a Ultra Ball. "I could take you with me." He said.

Then all of a sudden Mewtwo was up in a flash. "You should have finished me off when you had the chance." He declared as he sent a Hyper beam at Aero. Aero flew back towards the opposite side of the stadium and crashed into it.

**Please note the following section until the next could be potentially offensive. While I do not believe it would be the case, there is a chance.**

I coughed once or twice and looked at it. I had coughed up blood. I'm pretty sure that wasn't good. I started walking. Somehow I struggled over to the end. "You know Mewtwo. I hope you realise that you're going to end up very sad, and alone. The world is a wide place with wonderful people that would be cool to explore with friends." Aero coughed. "But I guess none of us get to experience that now." Aero finished as collapsed. Things went black and Aero fell asleep.

Mewtwo felt triumphant NO ONE COULD STOP HIM. HE WAS INVINCIBLE. Then he noticed A Swampert, Charizard, PIdgeot and many more pokemon and humans including Mew look at him with enough hate to make giovanni cower.

"YOU killed AERO" Swampert roared.

Mewtwo composed himself. "He fell because he opposed me."

The Charizard (Blaze) shouted at him. "YOU KILLED HIM. YOU KILLED ONE OF YOUR ONLY FRIENDS IN THIS WORLD. AERO TOLD ME ABOUT YOU. HOW YOU were one of his only friends when he was captured by Team Rocket. YOU WERE HIS FRIEND."

This statement started to really sink in. Aero the only person/pokemon that was not repulsed by him, who accepted him was dead. Wet droplets started to fall down his face, and he remembered what they were called. He remembered Ambertwo the other clones and Aero. He started to cry. "I'm sorry." He said fully bursting into tears.

Nurse Joy looked up from checking up on Aero.

"He's alive, but he needs to be put in the hospital right away.

"I have a place for healing pokemon." Mewtwo said.

"Aero's half pokemon the healing machine will work." Swampert said.

Aero woke up to his Pokemon all around him. "Where's Mewtwo." Aero asked. At this all their faces darkened.

"Aero." Jake asked. "Why do you care so much for him, he's uncool and he hurt you pretty bad."

Aero sat up and frowned at the pain, "I care, because he's a pokemon too. And while he made some wrong choices, he still is my friend."

"He's outside. None of us were really happy with him, but he did play a role in helping save your life. And we knew you would want to talk to him." Swampert said.

"That brings up a question." Aero said. "How long was I out, and what happened?" He asked.

"After you passed out Swampert and Blaze knocked some sense into Mewtwo via shouting. At this point he apologize Nurse Joy said you were not dead,but needed medical help. And Mewtwo provided the machine which jump started the healing process and stabilized you to be put in this hospital. Mewtwo is back on New Island, waiting for one of us to tell him the news. Everyone else left, with Ash saying he'll be in pallet town. Everyone was pretty worried including myself." Gijon said. Nurse Joy said you were suffering from internal bleeding and you were lucky to still be alive. As well as some skin grafts. So she recommends you take things easily." Gijon finished.

Aero transformed into Dido and then into Pidgeot and then back to human. "Ahh that should be fine." Aero said pleasantly. He walked outside to met Nurse Joy. "I see your up and about I assume you're transforming fixed the problems." She said.

"Yeah it did." Aero said. "And could you please keep it a secret, I don't want everyone and anyone to know." Aero asked.

"Don't worry about it." Nurse Joy said. "Swampert and Mewtwo made it very clear that no one was to talk about this with anyone unless they cleared it with you and him first." Nurse Joy finished.

"Well thanks that's a relief." Aero said. "Although I may have Oak after me now."

Nurse Joy laughed. "Well i suppose you will have to deal with that." She said.

"Thanks for everything." Aero said starting to walk to the exit.

"Oh no thank you for helping me be freed." Nurse Joy said.

Aero stopped and said. "Now how do I get out of the hospital anyway?

Aero walked up to Mewtwo. "I heard you realized what you were doing was wrong." Aero said sternly." Mewtwo looked away in shame. He was surprised by Aero giving him a big hug.

"I'm so glad I get to see you again Mewtwo." Aero said.

The two separated. "So what do you plan on doing now? My offer still stands. Aero said.

Mewtwo thought for a bit. "I've grown rather attached to the clones, I'm going to stay with them, unless you plan on capturing all of them." Mewtwo said.

Aero thought for a bit. "It would be possible, but I think we should let them decided. I kind of always planned on having a small well trained team, but I welcome anyone who wants to join." He said. "Either way I wish you luck. However I better explain to Oak, everything before we do any mass captures." And I also owe it to Bill. I think I'm finally ready to go public a bit." He said. "So before we decided anything, I'm going to call Bill." Aero sighed as he rubbed in head in anticipation of a headache. "This is going to take a while."

"So let me get this straight." Bill said. "You pokemon abilities allow you to fight on par with legendaries, and you're willing to let a couple of professor's know as long as they promise to respect your individuality. And because of an encounter, you've sort of officially discovered a new pokemon species that is based off of the legendary Mew, and seeing as you're sort of like a ditto in that you can transform into pokemon, but remember them like a Zoura you could help the field in legendary research." Bill finished.

"Yes, and could you please type that up and send it to Oak and Rowan." Aero said. "Send me a copy so I don't have to keep explaining it to everyone. But make sure this is on encrypted channels. I've made sure to tell Giovanni to leave me and anyone I associate with alone. And I do not want Giovanni knowing about Mewtwo. There's a lot I don't know. I have a suspicion Giovanni is only a puppet of a puppet. Either way I don't want him knowing.

"I'll get on it. Make sure Oak send's me the reports." Bill said ending the call.

Aero sighed. He was going to get pestered for information. Sighing he turned to Mewtwo. "What did they say?" He asked tiredly.

"They said they would like to join, but as a majority they mainly want to just be able to defend themselves and not battle." Mewtwo said.

Aero sighed in relief. "That's good I'm not sure if I'll be able to handle that many." He said tiredly.

"You give yourself too little credit. Your a great trainer from what I hear." Mewtwo responded.

"I know I get enough of that from Swampert. Speaking of which he's the team leader. So when I'm gone he's in charge. Also where's Mew?" Aero said.

"First explain the whole team leader concept." Mewtwo said.

Aero sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'M TOO YOUNG TOO BE GETTING THESE HEADACHES." He shouted in frustration. "Anyways Swampert is the Team leader, he's the one who gives the speech about becoming a new pokemon and shows the new recruit the ropes. He also as I have said is in charge when ever I'm not there. He also packs a mighty Earthquake and Rockslide so he keeps things in order." Aero explained.

"Interesting," Mewtwo said. "Mew was playing around with one of your pokeballs and got herself caught." He said with the tiniest bit of humor.

Aero banged his head against the table. "Oak's probably having a field day about this." He sighed again. "Well we might as well officially capture the rest. I'll catch everyone and you go gather anything useful here that we might use. Or leave it for a training area. This island does follow you around right?" Aero asked.

"That is correct while I do not know why it seems tied to me and Mew." Mewtwo said.

"Well let's go get everyone." Aero said.

A whole ton of pokeballs later, everyone was caught and was nice at Oak's lab. They had packed everything up that they were taking and left the island.

When they got to the lab they met a crazed Professor. Aero figured it would be best to answer all questions immediately and handed Oak a piece of paper. After that was done, Aero said. "Look I understand you want to use me to study every single pokemon out there, but I would rather not. First I have yet to see every single one and two I have things to do to. While I am at the lab I would not mind helping with research, but please respect me and I will respect you.

Aero banged his head against the table yet again. He was getting request after request, to do rather stupid things in his opinion. He finally let Oak do a bit of studying about his condition and ran some more tests. He got up, glad that all of that was done. Aero wandered out back to where the rest of his pokemon and the Clones were.

*************************************More to be added when I can research it*************************

Aero sighed in content as he finished the meal Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum gave.

"Ahh that's one of the best meals I've had in a long time." Aero said.

"I'm glad you like it." Delia said cheerfully.

"Well at least this time Ash didn't eat all the food." Misty said teasingly.

"HEY!" Ash muttered his mouth full, "I don't eat all of the food." He muttered.

"Ashy don't talk with your mouth full." Delia said.

"Yes mom." Ash said defeated.

"So where is he?" Misty asked.

"Ehhh I think back at the lab, Blaze said she and Gijon wanted to cook for everyone." Aero said. "He thought it was an interesting idea. And wanted to try the food. He still really doesn't trust humans, but hopefully with time he will open up more. Actually he and I talked about heading somewhere over to Johto, somewhere far far away. Either way he plans on sticking with me for a while." Aero finished.

"So where is she?" Brock asked.

"Somewhere playing." Aero replied. "Jake's keeping an eye on her."

"Where's Johto?" Ash asked.

"Well there a very wide world full of pokemon. And it so happened that there are plenty of regions out there. Johto is to the left of Kanto. Most people know it's there, but don't mention it. It's very different from Kanto though, so I think that's why you haven't heard of it before." Aero said.

They continued to talk about things. Aero asked how his Ash's training was and they shared stories. When it was time to go.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here?" Delia asked.

Aero waved her concerns away. "I'm half pokemon remember, besides I have camping supplies and I'll be fine."

"If you say so." Delia said.

They said their goodbyes and Aero, Oak left.

Before going into the lab Oak asked Aero. "My grandson Garry is training to win the league I was wondering if you would have a battle with him tomorrow?"

"Well I could do that, but I've only been in 2 leagues. But I'll see what I can do." Aero said.

"I was wondering if you could actually battle him as yourself." Oak confessed.

"Well Poke Balls don't work on me so yeah, just let me plan it out." Aero said.

"Great!" Oak said opening the door to the lab.

They went their ways Aero outside and Oak to his bedroom.

Aero transformed into a bird and flew over to where Mewtwo and Mew were.

"How did it go?" Mewtwo asked.

Aero sighed, "It went pretty well, I still don't like socialising a whole bunch but it was nice to know now everyone was out to get me." He said. "Anyways enough about me how did it go with you guys?" Aero asked,

"It was fun we all had a good time and played many games." Mew excitedly said.

"What she means is that the food was good and that we had a fun time." Mewtwo said. "Everyone else went to bed."

"Yeah well Ash and Gary asked me to each help them train so I think we will be here for a bit and then I think we will go back to Johto." Aero said. "And then after we participate in the Silver league conference we will go to Hoenn." Aero finished. "Soooooo how did Mr. Antisocial do with the whole meeting and talking to people." Aero teased.

"I did pretty well if you must know." Mewtwo said mock offended.

"He means he stood at the edge until everyone forced him to join in the conversation. I think he enjoyed it." Mew said teasingly.

"Mew!" Mewtwo said. "I thought we agreed not to tell Aero that!" He said blushing with embarrassment.

Aero laughed, "Don't worry about it, I had to fake it until I learned to properly socialize. Anyways Mew I never asked you, but if you want I will release you." He said. "I can't promise that you will be safe or well fed."

Mew appeared to think for a couple seconds before saying, "Nah I'll stay someone has to make sure Mr. Grumpy pants enjoys himself." She laughed.

Mewtwo sighed and put his hand up to his forehead. "I can see none of you plan on leaving me alone."

"Nope!" Aero said laughing. "Anyways it's late let's go to bed." Aero said checking the surroundings for any case of team Rocket.

Separating the 3 went to bed in their individual spots.

Aero laughed to himself one more time before falling asleep.

"Sir." A Rocket Captain approached Giovanni.

"Report Captain." Giovanni said.

"We have reports from Jessie, James, and Meowth that Mewtwo escaped and is currently with the Experiment. They also reported seeing a Mew. They are currently at Professor Oak's." The captain finished

"This development is most interesting Captain." Giovanni said. He recalled Aero's last words after their gym battle

"Stay away from me and the other experiment's, and next time we meet, I'll make sure that I take you and Team Rocket down" Aero said staring at Giovanni as he walked out of the gym. "And Gio the name's Aero.

"Captain order every grunt to stay away from Oak's lab and wherever the experiment is."

The captain looked surprised. "Sir?" He asked.

"Just do it Captain." Giovanni said.

The Rocket captain saluted and said. "Yes sir." And left.

_Hmmm. Giovanni mused to himself. The experiment is more powerful then we can muster a strike force without being noticed. Team Rocket will hide for now, until we can beat it._

**So what do you guys think. I hope the extra length makes up for the lack of updates recently. I will be honest I did not plan on having Mewtwo and Mew along with the clones join Aero, but it just felt that way. This is a work and progress and the plot may change around a bit. I also don't have access to the research I need to do a justified writing on the clones. I originally planned on it being mostly canon, but I don't think it's going to stay that way. I'm going to post a plot line of Aero on my profile page. Also please do let me know if there are errors or gender inconsistencies.**

**Also should I change up my writing format. I could try just writing out what point of the plot I want to write in and not go chronologically, or should I just end up skipping Kanto. There is a lot of places I want to go with this and I'm not sure where I should go with this. Also what did you guys think of the tie in with the cannon? I won't be having Aero go to the orange islands, until Hoenn, because there is no need to. i won't have him stay for the full time, but show up for the movie and shortly after that before going back to Hoenn. Also answering the reviews. The reason I choose to have a mudkip as his starter is, because Mudkip is my favorite starter. Also a Mudkip being in Kanto is really weird and seeing as Aero is pretty weird and unique it kind of fits in that way.**

**Also shout out to: 12silllyalex, Cheese Puffx, Ghost2238, Jamie B crazzy, Noobypro12, November Red Angel, Readerfever, SolLuna Terrax1, Un-negative Receiver, Xenolis, Holloweeen Servent, maria0891 and gamer14 for following and or reading. Also thank you to all those who reviewed. **

**About the writing format if I keep strictly with kanto I'm not sure how often I'll update. For me the story is pretty simple. Aero get's the gym badges and fight's team Rocket a bit. But I am starting to have idea's for Lavender town and who the mysterious pokemon or pokemon(s) will be. And I am considering having a experiment join Aero on his team. Either way I'm going to have to be a lot more organised so I can write. PLEASE REVIEW as any comment on the story really does help out a bunch.**

**Have a wonderful day/ or night wherever you are!**

**alonewithaviolin out.**

**And yes Aero does sigh a lot in this chapter.**


	23. Sorry guys it's an update not a chapter

p id="docs-internal-guid-5d102b90-543c-e595-1c3d-73f44d0345b1" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Hey guys I'm sorry this isn't a chapter but I am currently working on revising chapter one so it will be awesome! Anyways, I think I may change the writing style up a bit. Anyways I am considering rewriting the story. But I think I'll do chapter revision. Anyways what do you guys think? I think I'm going to bassically set up the plot in the grand scheme of things. So I'll set it up on my profile. Sorry this is not an update./span/p 


	24. Update Poll

**Hey guys sorry this isn't a chapter. I have some issues to bring up. I want to rewrite the story. It needs to be much more organized, and there are contradictions to what was already said. So please do vote. Thank you! It's on my profile. I probably will end up fixing the chapters so they match with the plot.  
**


End file.
